Harry Potter & la légende de l'Unisus
by Lywen
Summary: Nesline apparaît, demi-licorne gardant secret son passé. Avec Harry, elle va remonter le passé au temps des maraudeurs pour empêcher une prophétie.. sans savoir les risques que cela peut etou va encourir.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: Harry et ses petits amis (faut-il que je les cite tous ou vous comprenez bien comme ça? lol) ne m'appartiennent pas du tout! Je ne fais que les emprunter pour un but non lucratif.  
  
Note: Cette histoire est une histoire révisée de celle du même titre, publiée sur un autre site. Ceux qui sont contre ce que je fais (c-à-d, modifier ma propre histoire, et ben tant pis pour vous! niark!) Franchement, je la trouve mieux comme ça!  
  
Là où l'histoire elle commence!  
  
: : Chapitre 1 : Une journée pas comme les autres à Privet Drive : :  
  
Midi. La journée la plus chaude de l'été atteignait son paroxysme et rester au soleil devenait insupportable. Harry Potter, pourtant, préférait, de loin, rester dans l'ambiance tranquille dehors, couché dans l'herbe que de rentrer au 4, Privet Drive. Cette maison, toujours magnifiquement entretenue, appartenait à la dernière famille de Harry, les Dursley. Mais, ceux-ci étant les personnes que Harry détestait le plus, il ne supportait pas de rester en leur présence plus de dix minutes.  
  
La sueur perlait son front, il sentait son Tee-shirt devenir humide au niveau du dos et son jeans commençait à chauffer lorsqu'il décida de rentrer à cause de la chaleur étouffante. Il alla directement dans sa chambre sans rencontre la moindre présence, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le couloir et encore moins à l'étage. Les Dursley étaient en fait partis dîner chez des amis et Dudley devait être en ville à faire la bringue avec sa bande. Il avait donc la maison à lui tout seul et, malgré son étonnement face à cette situation très rare, il décida de n'en profiter que pour le nécessaire.  
  
Il alla donc prendre une bonne douche froide puis, tout en essuyant ses cheveux rebelles, il regarda dans le miroir le corps de jeune homme de 17 ans qui le constituait. Ses cheveux en batailles continuaient à pousser à leur guise et ses yeux émeraude étaient ternis par le masque de marbre qu'il s'était forgé durant les deux dernières années. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair était toujours présente et bien nette sur son front, celle d'où il tenait sa célébrité, une célébrité qu'il n'aurait jamais espérée avoir, dans ces conditions en tout cas.  
  
Ces conditions étaient en fait le meurtre de ses parents, un soir d'Halloween, 16 ans auparavant. Ce soir là, un mage noir du nom de Voldemort qui reliait nombre de sorciers dans les ténèbres, à ses ordres, arriva à Godric's Hollow, la maison des parents de Harry et les tua avant de se tourner vers le nourrisson d'un an. Il lui lança alors le sortilège de mort, impossible à contrer mais, malheureusement pour lui, Lily Evans, la mère de Harry, en mourant, lui avait légué une protection qui fit ricocher le sortilège et l'envoya droit sur Voldemort qui fut alors réduit à presque rien. Un simple esprit maléfique.  
  
Après avoir contemplé son corps musclé de joueur de quidditch, il enfila un tee-shirt propre bleu marine et un jeans noir et mit précautionneusement ses lentilles de contact légèrement ensorcelées par lui-même. En effet, de simples lentilles moldues ne sont pas très efficaces contre la myopie qui touchait ses yeux. De plus, les lentilles avaient un avantage énorme sur les lunettes dans les combats.  
  
Il alla ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre et prit le dernier exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier paru ce matin que lui avait apporté un hibou. Il paya le volatile qui partit, indigné d'avoir dû attendre.  
  
" Et toujours les habituels regrets de Fudge concernant les attaques!" Soupira Harry en jetant d'un geste dédaigneux la gazette en bas du lit. "Il ne sait dire que ça!"  
  
Le ministre avait fini par croire au retour de Voldemort mais pour cela, il fallut une attaque au beau milieu du ministère! Cette attaque, particulièrement meurtrière, fut le départ d'une série de meurtres et de disparitions.  
  
"Et moi. je suis toujours là", souffla-t-il.  
  
Il s'allongea, les mains sur la nuque, fixant le plafond.  
  
Le destin s'acharnait sur lui, comme toujours. Le célèbre Harry Potter était la proie favorite du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Mais. Etait-ce vraiment à lui de combattre Voldemort?  
  
"Si je ne le fais pas, personne n'aurait la force de le faire", pensa-t-il amèrement.  
  
Dumbledore lui avait expliqué, deux ans auparavant, que lui et Voldemort étaient liés par une prophétie qui mettait en scène la mort de l'un d'eux, une bataille du bien contre le mal. Donc, si lui ne combattait pas Voldemort, Voldemort le tuerait et ce sera la fin de tous. Il préférait donc affronter son destin que mourir et entraîner le monde sorcier et moldu avec lui.  
  
Interrompant ses pensées, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Les voix qui s'alliaient aux marcheurs résonnèrent ensuite.  
  
"Vous inquiétez pas, mes parents seront absents toute la journée!" Scanda Dudley.  
  
"T'es sûr? Faudrait pas qu'on se fasse prendre! Hein, les filles?"  
  
'Les filles? Qu'est-ce qu'ils fout. Oh non!'  
  
Il s'en foutait complètement que Dudley s'amuse mais qu'il le fasse seul, sans le déranger et. en silence!  
  
"Je te dis qu'ils sont partis!" S'écria Dudley, irrité.  
  
"Et Potter?" Demanda sarcastiquement Piers.  
  
Harry entendit, toujours allongé dans la même position, les lourds pas de Dudley dans l'escalier puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  
  
"Ne frappe surtout pas avant d'entrer!" Grogna Harry.  
  
"Casse-toi!" Fit Dudley.  
  
"C'est parce que Piers t'entend que tu oses t'adresser à moi sur ce ton? Ou parce qu'il y a des filles en bas?"  
  
"J'ai dit: casse-toi!" Insista Dudley.  
  
"Non", répondit Harry.  
  
"Dehors!"  
  
"Non", répéta Harry plus insistant.  
  
Il vit le visage de Dudley s'empourprer et il s'en réjouit. Finalement, il se leva et se planta devant son cousin dont le menton ne lui arrivait qu'aux épaules.  
  
"Dégage, STP, j'ai besoin de réfléchir."  
  
Il le poussa un peu et lui claqua la porte au nez. Il repartit s'allonger sur son lit, passant devant la cage vide d'Hedwige, sa chouette blanche qui était partie en mission. Il se ravisa alors et s'assis à son bureau avant de prendre une plume et un parchemin. Il avait envie d'écrire à ses amis. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien. (Après tout, Forest Gump a courut pendant trois ans rien que parce qu'il avait envie de courir! Ca n'a rien à voir., je sais!)  
  
Comment vas-tu, Ron? Et toi, Hermione? La rentrée est dans plus d'un mois et je m'emmerde déjà. Vous, étant ensemble, je suppose que vous vous amusez bien! Poudlard me manque, vous me manquez et. la magie me manque! Donnez-moi des nouvelles. SVP!!!  
Harry  
  
Il plia le parchemin en deux et le posa sur la table en attendant qu'Hedwige rentre. Dans quelques jours, peut-être. N'ayant pas entendu la bande du cachalot monter les escaliers, il se disait qu'ils devaient être dans la cuisine ou dans le salon en train de s'empiffrer en regardant la télévision à écran plat et le home cinéma que l'oncle Vernon avait offert à la famille. Bien sûr, Harry n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher!  
  
Il regarda sa montre et vit que midi était passé depuis deux heures maintenant. Il sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers sans trop se faire remarquer et sortit dans la rue. Il parcourut Privet Drive jusque Magnolia Crescent les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée sans trop se demander où il allait. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il venait d'entrer dans le parc qui se trouvait non loin de Wisteria Walk. Mais, dès qu'il s'en rendit compte, il rebroussa chemin sans remarquer qu'il était suivi.  
  
Il empruntait la petite ruelle qui reliait Wisteria et Magnolia quand il entendit une voix dans son dos.  
  
"Pardon. euh. vous êtes Harry Potter?"  
  
La voix était aiguë, polie et timide. Harry se retourna et, au début, il ne crut qu'il y avait personne mais il remarqua l'elfe de maison qui sautillait à ses pieds. La créature était différente de celles qu'il avait déjà vues. Généralement, les elfes de maison étaient sales et habillés de torchons encore plus sales. Ici, par contre, elle ne l'était pas. Elle portait des torchons, oui, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi sales qu'ils ne devaient l'être.  
  
"C'est moi", répondit Harry. "Qui êtes-vous?"  
  
"Niml, Harry Potter, je m'appelle Niml! C'est m. je viens vous donner ceci!"  
  
Elle tendit un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft et une enveloppe. Harry les prit, un regard incrédule et des yeux plus gros que des balles de ping-pong.  
  
"C'est un peu en avance, je suis vraiment désolée."  
  
"En avance? En avance pour quoi?"  
  
"Votre anniversaire, monsieur! Ma maî. Au revoir, Harry Potter!"  
  
L'Elfe disparut aussitôt. Harry n'y comprenait plus rien. Il inspectait le paquet tandis qu'il rentrait au 4, Privet Drive. Un Elfe de maison lui offrait un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Il n'en connaissait qu'un qui ait jamais fait une chose pareille: Dobby.  
  
Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ne vit pas Hedwige. Il s'assit sur le lit et décida, par curiosité, d'ouvrir la lettre.  
  
Harry Potter, Je n'ai pas pu envoyer cette lettre autrement et Niml s'est si gentiment proposée.. Je lui ai dit de ne pas te dire qui j'étais, c'est mieux ainsi. Tu le sauras en temps utile. Tu dois te poser plein de questions, n'est-ce pas? Ouvre le paquet.  
  
Harry déchira le papier kraft qui entourait une petite boite, plus grande que son poing fermé, en écrin. Il ouvrit cette boite et y découvrit un pendentif en argent sur lequel était dessinée une grande licorne blanche. Il retourna le bijou dans tous les sens et, derrière, y découvrit une écriture parfaitement lisible.  
  
Elle est appelée "monokeros" en grec, "unicornus" en latin et "Re'em" en hébreux. C'est le plus bel animal, le plus fier, le plus terrible et le plus doux qui orne la terre, c'est la licorne.  
  
Harry trouva le pendentif très beau mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi une inconnue le lui envoyait. Il continua à lire la suite.  
  
Je te le confie. Tu me le rendras. A moi ou à Dumbledore, on verra. Garde le toujours sur toi. Il te protègera de la plupart des sortilèges maléfiques mais fait attention quand même! N'en parle à personne, je t'en prie! Au revoir, Harry. Tu recevras une autre lettre plus tard.  
  
Reviews, reviews, reviews! Je veux des reviews! Si vous voulez la version originale (je vois vraiment pas pourquoi mais bon!) ben, j'ai un e-mail! J'vous enverrais l'adresse si vous voulez! (Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi vous la voudriez! Vu qu'elle est moins belle!)  
  
Titre du chap 2? Un anniversaire et un départ de Privet Drive!  
  
(Y a quelqu'un qui sait comment mettre les trucs en italiques? J'y arrive pas!) 


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer: Harry et ses petits amis (faut-il que je les cite tous ou vous comprenez bien comme ça? lol) ne m'appartiennent pas du tout! Je ne fais que les emprunter pour un but non lucratif.  
  
Note: Cette histoire est une histoire révisée de celle du même titre, publiée sur un autre site. Ceux qui sont contre ce que je fais (c-à-d, modifier ma propre histoire, et ben tant pis pour vous! niark!) Franchement, je la trouve mieux comme ça!  
  
Re-note: Ben, voilà le deuxième chapitre. Pas dur, je n'ai fait que le modifier! lol Même si je le mets plus tard. J'essaye de terminer un chapitre avant de mettre le suivant, donc, tant que le chapitre 8 n'est pas terminé, le 3 ne sera pas en ligne! Et vi, c'est comme ça!  
  
Là où l'on rêve et où on ne rêve plus après!  
  
Les {.} sont des rêves.  
  
: : Chapitre 2 : Un anniversaire et un départ de Privet Drive : :  
  
{L'obscurité l'entourait de toute part. Il distinguait néanmoins les immenses ombres des arbres de la forêt interdite autour de lui. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était déjà allé dans cette forêt et il y avait rencontré plus de créatures que l'obscurité. Mais, soudain, il repéra un point lumineux juste devant lui. Se fondant à travers les arbres, aussi haut qu'un cheval, l'animal nacré s'arrêta soudain, à quelques pas de son visage, le fixant de ses yeux profondément bleus, tels deux saphirs brillants à la pâle lueur de la lune.  
  
C'était une licorne mais une licorne comme jamais il n'en avait vue. Elle avait le corps d'un cheval, une grande corne blanche torsadée, d'un crins blancs aux reflets gris perle mais, aux nombres de deux, partant des puissantes épaules et s'étalant par-dessus ses flancs, elle possédait deux grandes ailes. On aurait dit le croisement d'une licorne et d'un cheval ailé nommé Pégase.  
  
La créature se cabra de toute sa hauteur, déployant ses grandes ailes alors qu'un rayon lumineux d'un vert de jade la frappait en plein poitrail. Elle s'étala sur le sol, morte. Harry, lui, était à genoux sur le sol, sous une douleur fulgurante à sa cicatrice.}  
  
Il se réveilla en sueur au milieu de ses couvertures. Il ouvrit prudemment les yeux mais il ne distingua rien de bizarre à par un petit pendentif en forme de licorne sur sa table de chevet, à côté d'une chouette blanche, portant une lettre. Celle-ci hulula de contentement en voyant son maître réveillé et, dans un mouvement d'aile, elle se posa sur les genoux de Harry. Ce dernier essuya son front perlé de sueur avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au réveil qui indiquait clairement que ses 17 ans venaient d'être atteints.  
  
"Ca va, Hedwige !" Marmonna-t-il en reconnaissant que la chouette était impatiente de lui délivrer son courrier.  
  
Mais, elle n'était pas la seule à l'attendre. D'autres hiboux attendaient sur le bureau, impatient eux aussi de repartir. Entre autre, Coq et Hedwige tenaient à être les premiers. Et le minuscule hibou n'était pas inactif à le montrer non plus.  
  
Harry détacha de la patte de son hibou blanc une lettre de Sirius. Il la déposa sur la commode, puis prit la peine d'essayer d'intercepter la balle de tennis volante et de la décharger, elle-aussi, de son courier. Il fit de même (enfin, plus facilement) avec tous les autres et retourna sur son lit avec une tonne de paquet et de lettres en tout genre.  
  
La lettre de Sirius lui souhaitait, sans plus, un très bon anniversaire et elle lui réservait également une surprise.  
  
"Sans dèc !" Se dit Harry. "Comme si je n'en avais déjà pas assez !"  
  
Il pensait particulièrement au fait que Sirius lui avait appris à devenir un animagus, qu'une inconnue lui parlait de licornes et qu'aujourd'hui, il venait de faire un rêve particulièrement étrange. Mais, il espérait que ce soit une bonne surprise pour lui faire plaisir et pas pour le protéger, comme d'habitude, de Voldemort.  
  
La lettre qu'avait apportée Coq était de Ron, ainsi qu'un très gros paquet.  
  
"Harry, Joyeux anniversaire. Je sais que ça peut paraître vieux jeu à 17 ans mais bon. C'est la tradition, comme le dit Ginny. En tout cas, j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Il est de toute la famille. PS : Fred et Georges y ont ajouté quelques petits trucs, fait gaffe ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est. RON"  
  
"Houla !" Pensa Harry qui savait que trop bien ce que pouvait avoir inventé les jumeaux Weasley, même pour lui.  
  
Il ouvrit très délicatement le paquet mais rien n'en sortit soudainement. Dedans, il y avait plusieurs choses : un grand livre, intitulé « Les plus belles feintes et astuces du Quidditch », un paquet de Chocogrenouilles et de Fondants du Chaudron ainsi qu'un assortiment de boules de toutes les couleurs de la taille d'une bille.  
  
"Ce sont des boules magiques, on ne t'en dira pas plus ! Garde-les pour Poudlard ! Fred et Georges."  
  
Il rangea ces petits trésors sous la lame branlante du parquet et passa aux autres lettres. Il en prit une qu'une chouette hulotte avait apporté. Il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture nette et ordonnée d'Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie.  
  
"Cher Harry, Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire !! Tu vas pouvoir utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, alors, content ? Ne fait pas de bêtise, quand même ! A part cela, je te donnerais mon cadeau quand on se verra, j'ai peur qu'il ne casse pendant le voyage et comme il est irréparable. Passe de bonnes vacances ! Herm."  
  
Un cadeau qui casse et qui est irréparable ? Etrange de la part de son amie ! Et quand se verraient-ils ? Il est toujours et encore coincé chez les Dursley car, même s'il est adulte chez les sorciers, il ne l'est pas chez les moldus et il n'a pas d'argent moldu non plus.  
  
Il restait trois lettres et un paquet.  
  
Hagrid lui offrait un autre livre intitulé : « Les plus belles créatures magiques qui existent sur Terre », l'une était une lettre de Poudlard et l'autre. était une autre lettre de Poudlard.  
  
Dans une enveloppe, il découvrit la liste des fournitures de l'école et dans l'autre, une lettre du professeur Dumbledore en personne :  
  
"Mr Potter, Je tiens à vous signaler que, ayant atteint votre majorité, vous avez désormais le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Cependant, vous devrez faire preuve de prudence face aux moldus et ne pas utiliser de magie en présence d'un moldu ne connaissant rien de notre monde sous peine de faire part d'une enquête du ministère concernant la restriction de l'usage de la magie. Je vous souhaite personnellement un très joyeux anniversaire et de bonnes vacances en perspectives. Professeur A. Dumbledore."  
  
Il le savait depuis longtemps mais il ne put s'empêcher de crier de joie.  
  
Il se réveilla de lui-même le lendemain matin, se lava et s'habilla avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine en compagnie des Dursley. Il avait à peine avaler une bouchée de son toast quand la sonnette de la porte retentit. Vernon Dursley grogna à son fils d'aller ouvrir mais celui-ci riposta, cause de fainéantise. L'oncle de Harry se leva alors et alla dans le corridor. Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un cri de sa part.  
  
Pétunia, Dudley et Harry s'échangèrent un regard avant de s'engouffrer, Harry premier, dans le hall d'entrée où le jeune homme resta figé. Il entendit les cris des Dursley mais lui n'avait aucune raison de crier car c'était son parrain qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.  
  
"Bonjour, Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire !"  
  
"Sirius ?" S'écria Harry, étonné et inquiet. "Que fais-tu ici ? Le minist."  
  
"Oh ! Ils ne me recherchent plus depuis que Pettigrow a été retrouvé mort hier soir."  
  
"Tu es libre ?!" Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme.  
  
"En quelque sorte, oui ! Va préparer tes affaires !"  
  
Harry remarqua soudain que les Dursley n'étaient plus là. Ils s'étaient enfuis vers la cuisine.  
  
"Ils sont un peu peureux", s'excusa faussement Harry en ricanant.  
  
Il monta les escaliers et alla dans sa chambre. Ses affaires étaient en désordre un peu partout mais d'un coup de baguette, il eut vite fait de tout ranger dans la valise qu'il transporta dans le hall avec la cage d'Hedwige.  
  
"Tout est prêt ?" Demanda Sirius en le voyant regarder ses affaires avec un air interrogateur.  
  
"Non, attends !" S'exclama Harry en remontant rapidement dans la chambre.  
  
Il avait failli oublier le talisman de l'inconnue. Il le glissa dans sa poche et partit rejoindre Sirius qui plaçait déjà la valise et la cage d'Hedwige dans le coffre d'une voiture décapotable noire où était assis Remus Lupin.  
  
"Où t'a trouvé cette voiture ?" S'étonna Harry en l'admirant.  
  
"Cadeau du ministère !" Expliqua Sirius.  
  
"Le ministère te fait un cadeau pareil ?! Ils ont dû recevoir un grand coup la dernière fois ! Bonjour, Remus !"  
  
Le jeune homme monta à l'arrière en saluant son ancien professeur et le meilleur ami de ses parents.  
  
"Ca va Harry ? Bon anniversaire !"  
  
"Merci !"  
  
Après les retrouvailles et dès que Sirius monta à son tour, Harry regarda plus attentivement le véhicule. Le tableau de bord n'avait pas de volant, juste une série de bouton avec des lettres et des chiffres dessus, comme un ordinateur. Sirius commença à écrire quelque chose à l'aide de ces chiffres : 23, Place Cauvin, Cholston  
  
POUF ! C'était comme si Harry était monté dans le magicobus. La voiture avait démarré en trombe mais les passants qui se trouvaient à ce moment-là à Privet Drive ne semblaient rien avoir remarqué ou entendu. Cependant, la voiture avait fait un bond de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres et s'était retrouvée devant le n°23 de la place Cauvin à Cholston.  
  
"Ouah !" Fit Harry, étonné.  
  
"N'est-ce pas ?" Acquiesça Sirius. "C'est autre chose que ma moto !"  
  
Harry regarda le petit village où ils s'étaient arrêté. Un endroit calme et d'apparence paisible.  
  
"Nous sommes chez moi", fit Remus. "Je vais vous héberger jusqu'à la rentrée !"  
  
"Ah, d'accord !" Fit Harry.  
  
La maison de Remus Lupin paraissait assez petite vue de l'extérieur mais Harry sut bientôt que ce n'était qu'un effet d'optique car l'intérieur était large et bien aménagé.  
  
"Fait comme chez toi, Harry !" Dit Remus en posant la valise au pied de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. "Tu dois avoir faim."  
  
"Ben, nous l'avons dérangé en plein déjeuner, Remus !" Plaisanta Sirius.  
  
Remus lui fit un sourire désolé mais il n'avait pas été insensible à la remarque du maraudeurs et lui dit sur un ton de reproche "Montre-lui sa chambre, Sirius !"  
  
Tadam! Je sais qu'il est un peu court mais j'allais pas changer toute l'histoire pour le rallonger! Nan mais! Allez! Cliquez sur le petit "Go" à gauche, là! Et transmettez-moi votre avis! (  
  
Titre du chap 3? Sur le chemin de traverse et dans le Poudlard Express!  
  
RaR  
  
phénix20 : Ben, la voilà! Elle est là et j'espère qu'elle te plait autant.  
  
Eva-Golden : Très touchée! Mais je suis loin (très, très loin même) d'être à la hauteur de Miss Rowling! Et, t'inquiète pour les spoiler, cette histoire a été écrite avant que je ne lise le 5 donc il n'y a (presque) rien de similaire! Et je t'arrête dans ton élan! J'aime pas Cho moi! (Alors, t'en déduit ce que tu veux!)  
  
Andadrielle : merci, je ne trouve rien d'autre à répondre!  
  
cc johnson: Ca veut dire quoi ton nom? ?_? La voilà! Elle est juste au- dessus, la suite déjà attendue! Aaaah! Suis contente!  
  
C'est bien comme RaR de premier chap, non? Allez! The suite dans peu de temps! (Si ma diskette me lâche pas à nouveau! Z'oriez pu l'avoir ce matin mais. ) 


	3. Chapitre 3

: : Le bla bla bla du début! : :  
  
Disclaimer: Harry et ses petits amis (faut-il que je les cite tous ou vous comprenez bien comme ça? lol) ne m'appartiennent pas du tout! Je ne fais que les emprunter pour un but non lucratif.  
  
Note: Cette histoire est une histoire révisée de celle du même titre, publiée sur un autre site. Ceux qui sont contre ce que je fais (c-à-d, modifier ma propre histoire, et ben tant pis pour vous! niark!) Franchement, je la trouve mieux comme ça!  
  
Re-note: je vous présente, Chap 3, c'est son nom! (Oui, des fois, je deviens complètement frappée, je sais!)  
  
Là où l'on comprend un peu mieux de quoi que ça parle!  
  
: : Chapitre 3 : Sur le chemin de Traverse et dans le Poudlard Express : :  
  
Se trouver en compagnie de Sirius et Remus avait quelque chose de pratique: Outre le fait qu'il ne verrait plus les Dursley avant un an, il pouvait leur parler de tout ce qu'il voulait, se lever aux heures qui lui plaisait, manger ce qu'il désirait, etc. !  
  
Il était assis dans le fauteuil du salon, un livre sur les genoux et le talisman de la licorne en main. Il voulait savoir. Sirius avait dû s'absenter pour se rendre au ministère et Remus était à Poudlard, conclusion, il était seul avec la chienne de Remus, Island, un grand berger allemand très gentil. Elle était d'ailleurs couchée à côté de lui, les paupières baissées paresseusement. Le livre était celui d'Hagrid, Les plus belles créatures existant sur Terre. Les licornes prenaient un chapitre entier. Il tomba soudain sur un paragraphe qui attira toute son attention :  
  
"L'Unisus est une espèce très particulière de licornes. Elle ressemble en tout point à la licorne sylvestre à l'exception des ailes qui ornent ses flancs. Elle est l'union entre une licorne sylvestre et Pégase, le cheval ailé de la mythologie greco-romaine. Il n'en existe plus beaucoup car ces licornes sont peu reproductives et ne peuvent avoir qu'un seul petit dans leur vie. Elles peuvent être liées au vent ou aux flots marins mais leur symbolique est celui du courage et de la force déferlante, de la pureté ou encore de la chasteté mais ce dernier est plus courant chez les autres licornes."  
  
Harry relut deux fois le paragraphe pour s'en souvenir. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé d'un Unisus ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait dire et POURQUOI les licornes ? D'abord l'inconnue et puis le rêve. Tout cela devenait étrange, trop étrange ! Il referma le livre d'un coup sec et le posa sur la table. Il n'y avait rien trouvé de concluant sur ce fichu talisman. Il prit un autre livre et continua ses recherches en solitaire.  
  
Il se débarbouilla la figure, enfila un jeans noir par-dessus son caleçon et mit un tee-shirt blanc par-dessus sa poitrine musclée. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en guise de peignage, de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose !  
  
Il allait bientôt se rendre au Chemin de Traverse avec Sirius et Remus, il allait y retrouver Hermione et Ron et il passerait la dernière nuit là-bas, au Chaudron Baveur. Voilà pourquoi ses affaires étaient, à nouveau, bouclées en bas dans le hall.  
  
Il avait glissé le fameux pendentif sous son Tee-shirt avant de descendre prendre son dernier petit déjeuner dans la maison de Remus, un peu triste de déjà devoir quitter cette ambiante sympathique. Ce devait être les meilleures vacances qu'il ait passé depuis un bon bout de temps.  
  
"Alors, Harry? Ca va?" Demanda Remus en guise de bonjour.  
  
"Très bien!" Répondit Harry en s'asseyant.  
  
Il prit la gazette du sorcier posée sur la table, juste avant Sirius qui lui fit une moue exaspérée.  
  
"Encore raté!" Le nargua Harry.  
  
Il avait pris l'habitude de toujours chiper le journal lorsque Sirius tentait de le prendre, et il n'avait, jusqu'ici, jamais raté son coup.  
  
"T'es grave!" Soupira Sirius, s'avouant vaincu.  
  
Harry ne leva pas les yeux du gros titre de la gazette et se contenta de sourire. Mais, au bout de dix minutes, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il remit la gazette sur la table sans dire un mot.  
  
"Ca ne va pas, Harry?" Demanda Sirius en prenant à son tour le journal.  
  
Il lui suffit d'y jeter un coup d'?il pour comprendre.  
  
"Ah. Rita fait encore des siennes", remarqua-t-il.  
  
"Ouais", marmonna Harry, "et depuis qu'elle a révélé elle-même qu'elle était un animagus, elle peut écrire ce qu'elle veut!"  
  
"Un animagus? Elle?" S'étonna Remus.  
  
"Ouais! Un cafard! C'est pour ça qu'elle pouvait entrer à Poudlard alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit et raconter des tas de choses sur nous!"  
  
Sirius se contenta d'acquiescer en buvant une gorgée de son café noir. Quand ils eurent fini de déjeuner, Remus se leva et dit qu'il était temps de partir.  
  
On chargea les valises dans le coffre de la décapotable et on s'y installa. Sirius écrivit "Chemin de Traverse, Londres" sur le tableau de bord et la voiture fit un autre bond de plusieurs kilomètres et s'arrêta dans la rue moldue qui longeait le Chaudron Baveur.  
  
"Le pratique, avec cette voiture, c'est qu'elle est inviolable!" Expliqua Sirius en sortant.  
  
"Pratique, en effet!" Acquiesça son neveu.  
  
Ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans leurs chambres et partirent pour l'avenue commerçante.  
  
Ils sortaient de la librairie de Fleury et Bott lorsque Harry entendit derrière lui un cri qui ne trompait personne:  
  
"HARRY!!!!"  
  
Il reçut une touffe de cheveux bouclés en pleine figure, Hermione venait de lui tomber dans les bras.  
  
"Salut Hermione!" Fit Harry.  
  
"Et moi, alors?"  
  
Il reçut une tape sur la tête de la part de Ron.  
  
"Tiens, Ron, t'es là?" Plaisanta-t-il.  
  
"Ah-Ah! Très drôle!" Marmonna celui-ci.  
  
Sirius et Remus s'approchèrent à leur tour.  
  
"Les retrouvailles du trio!" Dit Remus. "Vous ne pouvez pas rester deux mois sans vous voir?"  
  
"Moquez-vous! Vous étiez pareils avant!" Rétorqua Harry.  
  
Le quai 9 ¾ était toujours pareil mais pour Harry, il avait quelque chose de nostalgique. C'était la dernière fois qu'il prendrait le train pour se rendre à l'école, parmis les nombreux élèves. Hermione, Ron et lui prirent un compartiment pour eux seuls, le dernier libre mais, juste avant de partir, une jeune fille entra.  
  
"Excusez-moi, je peux m'installer avec vous?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.  
  
Harry ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vue, même dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle avait leur âge, des cheveux ébène, des yeux couleur saphir et une peau très pâle. Hermione lui montra une place libre et elle s'y assit, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Comment t'appelles-tu?" Demanda Ron à la jolie inconnue.  
  
Il attira de ce fait le regard jaloux d'Hermione que Harry ne manqua pas: Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Krum.  
  
"Je m'appelle Nesline, je viens d'une école en Amérique."  
  
"C'est pour ça que tu rentres directement en 7e année?" Demanda Harry.  
  
"Oui, mes parents ont déménagé en Angleterre alors me voilà!"  
  
"Moi, c'est Harry Potter", se présenta Harry, "et voici Ron et Hermione."  
  
Elle leur sourit à nouveau et Harry remarqua avec joie qu'elle ne lui jeta pas le regard perçant sur la cicatrice, comme les autres à qui il se présentait. Le train s'ébranla et partit en direction de Poudlard, provoquant le bruit régulier des roues sur les rails.  
  
Harry se laissa bercer par ce bruit particulier en observant le paysage défiler, écoutant d'une oreille attentive la discussion Ron-Hermione- Nesline. Il comprit vite que cette dernière était un substitut d'Hermione et qu'elles s'entendaient déjà à merveille.  
  
En début d'après-midi, au beau milieu d'une partie de bataille explosive, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur trois silhouettes que le trio de Gryffondor n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître.  
  
"Malfoy?" Fit Harry, faussement étonné. "Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite? T'as envie de te faire défigurer une nouvelle fois?"  
  
"Parle pour toi, Potter!" Répliqua Drago.  
  
"Tu me fatigues, Malfoy! Tire-toi!" Fit Harry, reportant son regard sur le paysage.  
  
Il fut pourtant étonné d'entendre la porte se refermer derrière le Serpentard. Ron lui jeta un regard tout aussi rond.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris?" S'étonnèrent-ils.  
  
Encore un chapitre très court! Dsl, j'arrive pas à aller plus loin! Le mieux, au moins, c'est que je les mets rapidement, non? Alors, le suivant, il s'appelle. euh. Premiers cours de l'année! Vi, c'est ça! Allez! Et reviews s'y ou plait!  
  
RaR  
  
Cc johnson : D'accord ! C'est plus clair maintenant ! Alors, j'espère que ce chap là te plait autant ! Et merci pour m'avoir répondu ! 


	4. Chapitre 4

: : Le bla bla bla du début! : :  
  
Disclaimer: Harry et ses petits amis (faut-il que je les cite tous ou vous comprenez bien comme ça? lol) ne m'appartiennent pas du tout! Je ne fais que les emprunter pour un but non lucratif.  
  
Note: Cette histoire est une histoire révisée de celle du même titre, publiée sur un autre site. Ceux qui sont contre ce que je fais (c-à-d, modifier ma propre histoire, et ben tant pis pour vous! niark!) Franchement, je la trouve mieux comme ça!  
  
Là où l'école elle commence! Bouhouhou!!!!  
  
: : Chapitre 4 : Premiers cours : :  
  
Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta bientôt dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard, le seul village entièrement sorcier d'Angleterre. Nesline suivit, un peu perdue, ses nouveaux amis jusqu'aux diligences sans chevaux. Les diligences montèrent le chemin qui menait au grand château de Poudlard. Le ciel était devenu d'un bleu indigo perlé de petites étoiles brillantes.  
  
Les élèves descendirent pour ensuite monter les escaliers de marbre en haut desquels attendait le professeur McGonagall. Lorsque le quatuor passa près d'elle, elle appela Nesline.  
  
"Tyler, restez ici, vous devez participer à la cérémonie de la répartition!"  
  
Nesline s'arrêta donc, faisant un petit signe aux autres. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors et attendirent la traditionnelle cérémonie de la répartition. Le tabouret et le Choixpeau étaient déjà là, les élèves ne tardèrent pas non plus, puis, le chapeau magique se mit à chanter la chanson traditionnelle.  
  
Après celle-ci, le professeur McGonagall s'avança.  
  
"Tout d'abord, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève qui commencera l'année directement en septième. Nesline Tyler", appela-t-elle.  
  
La concernée s'avança et plaça sur sa tête le chapeau magique en surprenant au passage un clin d'?il de Dumbledore. Elle entendit soudain la petite voix du Choixpeau dans son oreille.  
  
"Mmm. Difficile! Tu as en toi toutes les qualités requises dans chacune des maisons mais laquelle choisir?"  
  
"Pourquoi pas Gryffondor?" Pensa-t-elle.  
  
"Gryffondor?" Hésita-t-il. "Si ton choix se porte sur cette maison. d'accord."  
  
Le chapeau scanda alors le nom de la maison du lion. La table de celle-ci explosa d'acclamation. Elle s'assit, tout heureuse, entre Hermione et Harry.  
  
Les premières années furent réparties dans les maisons correspondantes puis Dumbledore se leva et présenta quelqu'un que Harry n'avait pas encore remarquer.  
  
"Je vous présente, dit Dumbledore, votre nouveau professeur de DCFM: le professeur Sirius Black!"  
  
Harry faillit s'étrangler en voyant son parrain assis à la table des professeurs et il ne fut pas le seul.  
  
"Pas pour la même raison", pensa-t-il amèrement.  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard surpris ainsi que Ron mais ils se passèrent de commentaires. Le banquet commença.  
  
Harry présenta la nouvelle Gryffondor à ses anciens amis (qui le sont toujours!) et elle dut leur dire qu'elle avait déménagé pour expliquer sa présence ici.  
  
Quand les dernières miettes de gâteaux et de crèmes en tous genres disparurent des assiettes, Dumbledore se leva pour son habituel discours.  
  
"Je tiens à vous dire que les règles de sécurité mises en vigueur depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort sont toujours de mise ainsi que l'interdiction de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite! Les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch se feront dans la deuxième semaine du mois d'octobre et les cours commenceront demain matin! Allez, maintenant, au lit! Et dormez bien!  
  
Dans un raclement de bancs et de chaises, les élèves se levèrent et sortirent de la grande salle. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Nesline se dirigèrent vers la sale commune des Griffondors.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry rejoigna ses amis dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Tous les trois étaient déjà là et Hermione lui tendit son horaire lorsqu'il s'assit à sa place.  
  
"Potion avec Serpentard", marmonna Ron. "Encore et toujours!"  
  
"Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup les Serpentards, je me trompe?"  
  
"C'est un substitut de guerre entre eux et nous, si tu veux!" Expliqua Ron.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'?il à la table ennemie puis reposa les yeux sur son horaire.  
  
"Ah!" Fit-elle. "Après potion, on a soins aux créatures magiques!"  
  
"Super!" Fit Hermione. "On pourra ainsi voir Hagrid!  
  
"Qui est Hagrid?" Demanda Nesline.  
  
"Un ami, tu verras!" Expliqua Harry.  
  
Potion. Le premier cours de potion ne fut guère de tout repos! Rogue était encore de plus mauvaise humeur qu'avant et Harry ne pensait pas ignorer pourquoi: Sirius étant nommé professeur de DCFM, ça le mettait fou de rage et s'était sur lui, Harry, qu'il faisait passer sa colère.  
  
"POTTER!" Hurla le professeur.  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
"Quoi encore?" Marmonna-t-il.  
  
"Retenue!"  
  
Il ne répliqua pas. A quoi cela aurait-il servi? Au moins, il aurait Nesline pour compagnie parce que, deux minutes plus tard.  
  
Rogue se plaça juste derrière la jeune fille en train de découper des scarabées.  
  
"Tyler! Retenue!"  
  
Elle sursauta si fort que le petit couteau qui servait à couper les scarabées coupa le dos de sa main qui se mit à saigner.  
  
"Aïe", gémit-elle.  
  
"Et vous attendrez la fin du cours pour aller à l'infirmerie!" Ajouta-t-il en voyant le résultat.  
  
Harry fut hors de lui. Les mettre en retenues sans aucune raison, c'est son habitude mais là! Non!  
  
"Attendre la fin du cours? Mais comment voulez-vous qu'elle termine le cours?" S'énerva-t-il.  
  
"Harry, calme-toi!" Murmura Nesline.  
  
"5o points de moins pour Gryffondor, Potter!"  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
En sortant de la classe, Nesline, accompagnée d'Hermione, partit directement vers l'infirmerie, sa main enveloppée dans un mouchoir, alors que Ron et Harry allèrent à leur cours de Soins aux créatures magique.  
  
"Hé, Potter! C'était sympa d'intervenir pour ta petite amie!" Ricana Malfoy en les dépassant et provoquant l'éclat de rire du groupe avec lequel il se trouvait.  
  
"Jaloux, Malfoy?" Demanda doucement Harry.  
  
Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de partir en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Le géant attendait devant un enclos au milieu duquel se trouvait une étrange créature ressemblant à un gros lynx mais avec des moustaches longues jusque le sol. Il ne semblait pas très amical.  
  
"Pour ce premier cours de l'année."  
  
Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Hermione et de Nesline.  
  
"Excusez-nous", souffla-t-elle, "on était. à l'infirmerie."  
  
"Très bien, très bien! Ceci (il montra la créature) est un marsupial. Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence de gros matou, c'est un dangereux prédateur pour ses proies!"  
  
La leçon se passa beaucoup mieux que le cours de potion et, à la fin de celle-ci, le quatuor de Gryffondor resta un peu pour parler avec Hagrid.  
  
"Alors, tout va bien?" Demanda Hagrid.  
  
"Très bien", répondit Harry. "Hagrid, je vous présente Nesline!"  
  
"Ah? Oui, oui, bien sûr!"  
  
Il serra de son énorme main celle de la jeune fille qui sourit.  
  
Un chapitre un rien plus long. snif! Fo que je fasse des efforts dans ce domaine, je crois! Bon, entre temps, je vous donne le titre du chap suivant? Non? Vous êtes sûrs? Ah! Il me semblais aussi!  
  
Titre: La sélection des équipes et la retenue.  
  
Vu que je mets ce chap juste après le 3, les reviews sont pas encore là ! 


	5. Chapitre 5

: : Le bla bla bla du début! : :  
  
Disclaimer: Harry et ses petits amis (faut-il que je les cite tous ou vous comprenez bien comme ça? lol) ne m'appartiennent pas du tout! Je ne fais que les emprunter pour un but non lucratif.  
  
Note: Ben rien! c'est la suite du reste que j'ai écrit! C-à-d les 4 chapitres précédents! Logique, non?  
  
Là où le titre dit ce qu'il va se passer!  
  
: : Chapitre 5 : La sélection des équipes et la retenue : :  
  
La grande salle était presque vide ce samedi là, lorsque Harry déjeunait avant d'aller au terrain de Quidditch avec ses coéquipiers: Ron, Seamus, Dean, Dennis Crivey et Emma Dobbs. Dean et Seamus avaient le poste de batteur et Ron, Dennis et Emma avaient le rôle commun de poursuiveur. Il leur manquait donc un gardien.  
  
Harry consultait le parchemin où tous les noms des élèves s'intéressant à ce poste étaient notés. Ils étaient assez peu nombreux mais Harry et Ron furent surpris d'y voir inscrit les noms d'Hermione et de Nesline.  
  
Ces deux dernières arrivèrent juste au 'bon' moment, sous les regards ahuris de Ron et de Harry.  
  
"Vous voulez être gardien??" S'exclama Ron.  
  
Malfoy, qui passait à ce moment-là, ricana.  
  
"Vous êtes perdus si Granger est choisie! Votre équipe est tombée bien bas!"  
  
"Ta gueule, Malfoy!" Lança Nesline.  
  
Il passa son chemin en marmonnant des menaces contre les Gryffondors, comme d'habitude, sous le regard rageur de Nesline. Elle s'était vraiment liée d'amitié avec Hermione et claquait le bec à tout ceux qui avaient quoi que ce soit de mal à dire à son amie.  
  
"C'est juste un essai", expliqua Hermione.  
  
"Et toi, Nes?" Demanda Harry.  
  
"J'étais gardienne de l'équipe de mon collège."  
  
"Tu as un balai?"  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
"Le meilleur!" Fit-elle, une once de fierté dans les yeux.  
  
"Impossible!" Répliqua Ron. "Le meilleur, c'est l'Eclair de feu! Et c'est Harry qui l'a!"  
  
"Un éclair de feu? Waouw! Il est très rapide, c'est vrai, mais vous verrez tout à l'heure!"  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. Ca ne l'intéressait pas d'avoir le meilleur balai de toute l'école.  
  
L'équipe de Gryffondor attendait avec patience les prétendants au titre de gardien au milieu du terrain de Quidditch. Ils étaient habillés de leur robes rouge et or et avaient tous leur balai. Le capitaine, Harry, présentait le programme qu'ils avaient choisi de faire passer aux autres.  
  
"Les poursuiveurs vont tenter de marquer des buts et pas de retenue! Serpentard ne va pas s'arrêter à mi-chemin parce qu'ils sont nouveaux!"  
  
Les joueurs acquiescèrent.  
  
"Alors, celui qui aura arrêté le plus de balles, sera choisi et le deuxième deviendra le remplaçant. C'est tout!"  
  
Ils s'envolèrent. Le premier était un élève de 4e année qui n'arrêta que la moitié des tentatives des trois poursuiveurs, la deuxième fut Hermione qui ne fut guère plus concluante, elle s'inclina en disant que ce n'était pas grave.  
  
"Nesline! C'est à toi!" Lança Harry.  
  
La concernée se leva d'un banc dans les tribunes et enfourcha son balai. Il était gris pâle, d'une belle forme très dynamique et, sur le manche, était écrite en lettres de nacre: "La flèche de vent".  
  
"C'est un beau balai", acquiesça Harry.  
  
"Beau?" S'indigna Nesline. "C'est le meilleur en vente aux USA! Il passe de O à 260 km/h en 10 secondes! Et."  
  
"Ca va!" Fit Ron. "Montre-nous plutôt ce que tu sais faire en tant que gardienne!"  
  
Elle se plaça devant les buts et attendit. Ron passa le souaffle à Dennis qui fit mine de monter en piqué mais le souaffle passa à Emma qui se trouvait plus bas. Elle lui fonça littéralement dessus, mais Nesline esquiva au dernier moment, lui arrachant la balle d'un geste rapide.  
  
"Du nerf!" Dit-elle en lançant le souaffle à Dennis.  
  
Elle arrêta toutes les balles, sans en manquer une, sous les yeux étonnés des autres prétendants qui l'applaudirent.  
  
"Bravo", dit Harry. "Le premier entraînement sera dans deux semaines, à l'aurore!"  
  
"Harry!" Appela Nesline.  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna, la Gryffondor s'arrêta, le souffle court.  
  
"Notre retenue!" Dit-elle. "C'est dans les cachots, dans deux heures."  
  
"Ah, oui, c'est vrai! Bon, ben on va aller manger un bout! Comme je connais Rogue, on y restera une bonne partie de la soirée!"  
  
"Certainement! Il veut nous faire nettoyer un tas de chaudrons aussi vieux que Dumbledore!"  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le dîner.  
  
"On vous rejoint à la salle commune!" Dit Nesline en saluant Ron et Hermione qui partaient dans la direction opposée.  
  
"Si on est pas mort d'épuisement avant!" Marmonna Harry.  
  
"Mouais."  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, frappèrent puis entrèrent.  
  
"Ah! C'est vous! Bon, vous me nettoyer tous les chaudrons qui se trouvent dans la pièce d'à côté. Et si vous faîtes de la magie, je le saurais!"  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, remplie de chaudrons tous noirs.  
  
"QUOI? Mais il y en a au moins une centaine! On va y passer la nuit!" S'exclama Nesline, hors d'elle.  
  
"Fallait pas faire de bêtises!" Dit Rogue en fermant la porte derrière eux.  
  
"Bon, plus vite on commencera, plus vite on aura fini!" Dit Harry en s'asseyant à même le sol.  
  
Il prit une grosse éponge à gratter et du produit. Nesline s'installa un peu plus loin, près d'un autre tas. Au bout d'une heure, ils n'avaient pas terriblement avancé. Nesline regarda paresseusement le boulot à venir.  
  
"Je crois que je vais tuer quelqu'un!" Dit-elle.  
  
"Choisi bien, surtout!" Plaisanta Harry.  
  
"Rogue, ça te va?" Demanda-t-elle.  
  
"Parfait!"  
  
Et ils reprirent le rituel incessant du frottage, évitant la plupart du temps de se regarder ou de se parler. Une gêne s'était, comme qui dirait installée entre eux.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit soudain.  
  
"Harry", fit Sirius, "Dumbledore veut te voir dans son bureau! Et toi aussi, Nesline!"  
  
Rogue se tenait derrière le parrain d'Harry, l'expression partagée entre la colère et la déception de voir partir Potter lors d'une si belle retenue.  
  
"Pourquoi?" S'étonna Nesline, inquiète.  
  
Harry se posait lui aussi cette question. Généralement, c'était lui, Ron et Hermione et pas une inconnue qui ne savait pas ce qu'était l'Ordre.  
  
"Je l'ignore mais c'est immédiatement!"  
  
Harry jeta l'éponge dans le chaudron et sortit de la pièce, suivi de près par Nesline.  
  
"Pourquoi moi?" Demanda-t-elle en murmurant à Harry.  
  
"J'en sais rien!" Répondit-il entre ses dents.  
  
Sirius s'arrêta devant l'entrée du bureau du directeur.  
  
"Naheulbeuk!"  
  
Vous attendez à ce que je marque quelque chose? Ben non! Même pas le titre du suivant! Niark  
  
Bon, ok! Je veux pas être aussi sadique! è_é  
  
Titre du suivant: Révélations! (Ben vi! Fo bien!)  
  
RaR  
  
AnoDevils : J'irais lire ta fics quand j'aurais le temps, d'ac? Parce que pour le moment, j'en ai pas trop! Mais j'irais! Je te le promet! Pour la longueur des chapitres, elle augmente gentiment! Le 7e fait 7 pages, je crois! (ok, c'est toujours court mais il n'est pas fini!) @ +!  
  
phénix20 : que de compliments! La voilà ta suite! 


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer: version rapide: Rien à moi, pas de sous, ni rien, ni rien  
  
Bon, on est au 6e chapitre et le titre vous dit déjà où nous en sommes!  
  
Là où qu'on révèle des choses!!  
  
Ps: A partir d'ici, tout change!  
  
: : Chapitre 6 : Révélations : :  
  
Harry et Nesline attendaient le professeur Dumbledore dans un silence tendu, aucun des deux n'osait parler. Harry lui jeta un regard en biais: Elle avait le visage dans le vide, ses yeux bleus avaient quelque chose d'étrange. Ces yeux. Il les avait déjà vus autre part. Reste à savoir où!  
  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, les faisant légèrement sursauter et Dumbledore entra. A grand pas, il alla s'asseoir à son bureau puis regarda les deux ados(ils ont 17 ans, je vous le rappelle) d'un air grave.  
  
"Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda Harry.  
  
"Il est l'heure", dit seulement Dumbledore.  
  
Nesline se redressa, semblant s'être réveillé au son de leurs voix. Elle regarda Harry qui sembla de plus en plus mal à l'aise: apparemment, il était le seul, dans cette pièce, à ne pas savoir ce que voulais dire cette phrase.  
  
"Harry", dit Nesline d'un ton qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. "As-tu le talisman de l'Unisus sur toi?"  
  
Il ouvrit de grands yeux: Comment connaissait-elle ce talisman?  
  
"Oui. mais comment."  
  
"C'est moi qui te l'ai envoyé."  
  
Harry regarda tour à tour Nesline et Dumbledore puis sortit délicatement le pendentif d'argent de sous sa chemise. Il le regarda encore une seconde puis le donna à son précédent propriétaire.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il.  
  
Il avait bien fait des recherches mais aucune n'avait aboutit.  
  
"C'est le symbole de la licorne", répondit vaguement Dumbledore.  
  
'Non, c'est vrai? Je ne l'aurais pas deviné!' Pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.  
  
Mais ses pensées ne sortirent pas tout haut. heureusement.  
  
"Avant tout, Harry, il faut que tu saches que. que ma mère était une licorne ailée, en fait, c'était même cette licorne!"  
  
Elle montrait la gravure faite sur le talisman.  
  
"Ta mère?" Répéta Harry, pas sûr de comprendre.  
  
"Oui. Un jour, elle a été forcée de passer un pacte avec Voldemort. Il l'avait mise devant un choix très difficile: Soit, il nous tuait tous les deux soit, il obtenait mon immortalité."  
  
"T'es immortelle?" S'étrangla-t-il.  
  
"Oui, il ne faut pas toujours croire ce que racontent les livres. Mais voilà. elle n'a pas été naïve au point de croire que Voldemort me laisserait vivre, elle m'a donc fait un talisman, offrant sa vie en échange de la mienne. Tant que j'en suis en possession, il ne peut normalement rien me faire."  
  
"Normalement?" Répéta Harry, décelant l'énigme.  
  
"J'ignore comment il a fait mais il a réussi à surmonter cet obstacle."  
  
Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Dumbledore paraissait plus las que jamais, Nesline ne disait plus rien et Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Dumbledore cassa le silence.  
  
"C'est à cause du sang de Harry!" Dit-il.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, de son regard expressif mais indéchiffrable. Harry déglutit avec difficulté en se rappelant ce soir là, en 4e année. Le soir où Voldemort avait retrouvé son corps.  
  
"Pour se reconstituer, Voldemort a prit du sang de Harry et c'est ce sang- là qui coule désormais dans ses veines. Ta mère, Nesline, avait concentré le sortilège sur l'enveloppe charnelle du Jedusor de cette époque! La protection fut détruite lorsque Voldemort à perdu son corps."  
  
Nesline devint plus livide que jamais. Elle regardait Dumbledore, inquiète. Harry la voyait trembler et ses ongles s'enfoncer dans les accoudoirs de la chaise, prêts à percer le cuir pourpre. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer mais resta coi sur sa propre chaise sans rien dire.  
  
"Vous êtes tous les deux dans le même guêpier." Dit soudain Dumbledore, brisant le silence pesant et les faisant sursauter. "Si Voldemort attaque, ce sera à Poudlard et nulle par ailleurs!"  
  
"Je sais" Marmonna Nesline.  
  
"Que faut-il que nous fassions, d'après vous?" Demanda Harry.  
  
"Attendre, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire!" Marmonna Nesline. "Ou fuir."  
  
"Ne soyons pas pessimiste!" Fit Dumbledore.  
  
"Pessimiste?" Répéta-t-elle ironiquement. "Comment voulez-vous que nous ne soyons pas pessimiste, Dumbledore? Voldemort veut nous tuer tous les deux et il n'a qu'un mouvement à faire pour cela!"  
  
Elle regarda gravement le sorcier. Elle n'a pas tort, pensa Harry. Mais il ne laisserait pas Voldemort les tuer, lui ou Nesline, sans rien faire! Il se battrait. Tout en pensant cela, il fronça les sourcils. Nesline lui jeta un coup d'?il, interceptant le fil de ses pensées.  
  
"Harry! Tu ne fais pas le poids face à lui!" S'exclama-t-elle sans retenue. "Dumbledore! Faîtes quelque chose!"  
  
"Comment peux-tu le savoir?" Demanda-t-il, offusqué.  
  
"Dans tes rêves, elle meurt, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
Il ouvrit de grands yeux devant le brusque changement de conversation mais surtout devant le fait que Nesline sache qu'il faisait des rêves et de quoi ils parlaient, ce qu'il voyait.  
  
"Comment. ?"  
  
"Est-ce qu'elle meurt, Harry!" Insista-t-elle.  
  
"Ou. Oui!" Répondit-il en baissant la tête.  
  
Il avait refait le même rêve, toujours le même, chaque soir. Il voyait cette étrange créature mourir d'un avada kedavra mais il ignorait qui était le tueur. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il se trouvait dans la forêt, avec elle.  
  
"Voilà ma preuve! La licorne que tu vois, c'est."  
  
Elle n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase. Harry comprit soudain. La licorne de son rêve n'était autre que Nesline. Ces yeux! Les voilà! Il les avait vus dans ses rêves et dans la réalité, au quotidien, même. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté?  
  
Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et regarda le pendentif d'un regard vague.  
  
"Peut importe!" Lança-t-elle soudain. "Que faisons-nous, Dumbledore?"  
  
Le sorcier sortit de sa transe, regardant tour à tour les deux adolescents, inquiet lui aussi. Apparemment, il en savait pas plus qu'eux ce qu'il convenait de faire. Voldemort attaquerait sans pitié et l'école n'y survivrait certainement pas. Et s'il envoyait Nesline et Harry dans une autre école, il aurait vite fait de les retrouver. Que faire dans ces cas- là?  
  
Un dilemme trottait dans la tête du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Son regard se posa une seconde sur un vieux miroir mais il s'en détourna aussi rapidement. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Non, sûrement pas mais probablement l'idée la plus sûre qu'il a eu jusqu'ici. Ses deux yeux bleus tombèrent alors sur Harry. Cela ne marcherait pas.  
  
"A quoi pensez-vous, Dumbledore?" Demanda Nesline, voyant que le sorcier réfléchissait.  
  
Il la regarda puis jeta un autre regard au miroir derrière Nesline. Elle se tourna vers le susdit miroir et ouvrit de grands yeux. Sa mâchoire pendait déjà au-dessus du sol.  
  
"Vous." Bafouilla-t-elle.  
  
"Si vous vous exprimiez de façon à ce que je comprenne quelque chose, SVP!" Souffla Harry.  
  
"J'ai pensé", dit Dumbie, "qu'il serait possible de vous envoyer. dans le passé!"  
  
Harry, tout aussi étonné que Nesline, ouvrit des yeux ronds et sa mâchoire tomba sans retenue sur le sol. Il regardait Dumbledore en clignant des yeux.  
  
"Pardon?" Parvint-il à articuler.  
  
"Tu m'as très bien compris, Harry! J'ai pensé que toi et Nesline pourriez vous rendre en 1977!"  
  
"20 ans?" Murmura la jeune fille. "Pourquoi à cette époque?"  
  
"Car, il y a exactement 20 ans que ta mère à fait ce pacte avec Voldemort et que les parents de Harry avaient 17 ans."  
  
"On peut changer le passé?" Demanda Harry, fronçant les sourcils quant à ce que venait de dire Dumbie.  
  
"Pas comme toi, tu le voudrais Harry!" Répondit Dumbledore. "Ce que nous devons faire, c'est annuler ce pacte! Rien de plus!"  
  
"Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-il.  
  
"Parce que, Harry, " reprit Nesline, "Quoi que tu fasses, Voldemort trouvera un moyen de tuer tes parents! Que ce soit avec Queudver ou non! Tu peux le tuer, il trouvera un autre moyen! Tes parents mourront tou comme ma mère!"  
  
"Tu ne voudrais pas le changer?" Lui demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.  
  
"Bien sûr!" Répondit-elle. "Bien sûr que ma mère me manque et que je voudrais pouvoir empêcher sa mort!"  
  
"Mais tu vas le faire!" S'exclama Harry. "En empêchant le pacte!"  
  
Elle soupira. "Harry! Tu m'as écoutée? Elle mourra d'une façon ou d'une autre et au même moment!"  
  
"J'ai pas compris" Soupira-t-il finalement.  
  
Dumbledore se leva. "L'affaire est-elle réglée?"  
  
"Mouais." Soupirèrent-ils en même temps.  
  
"Bien! Vous avez une heure pour préparer vos affaires!"  
  
"Professeur!" S'indigna Harry. "Il est plus de minuit!"  
  
"Justement!" Répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. "Il y aura moins de monde pour votre arrivée! Je vous attends!"  
  
Ils soupirèrent à nouveau en sortant du bureau du directeur.  
  
"Venez ici!" Dit Dumbledore en s'approchant de son bureau.  
  
Harry vit deux petits flacons contenant une potion translucide posés sur le bureau. Fumseck était sur le perchoir, regardant la scène d'un air curieux. Les valises des deux jeunes étaient posées devant le miroir et ils attendaient les instructions.  
  
"Bien!" Dit Dumbledore. "J'ai tout noté dans cette lettre" Il tendit l'enveloppe à Harry. "Et ces potions changeront votre apparence physique pour qu'il n'y ait pas de soupçons!"  
  
Harry prit une des potions et imita Nesline qui la déboucha et l'avala sans attendre. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Il sentit ses os se modifier, sa peau s'étendre. Quand il regarda Nesline, elle n'était plus du tout comme avant: ses longs cheveux noirs avaient fait place à de longs cheveux châtains et bouclés. Sa peau était devenue plus mate et ses magnifiques saphirs avaient fait place à deux yeux noirs.  
  
Il se tourna vers un autre miroir que celui qu'ils étaient censés emprunter, et admira sa nouvelle image. Ses cheveux étaient restés de la même couleur mais ils étaient coupés plus courts et ne se donnaient pas le mot pour se débattre dans tous les sens, ses yeux verts étaient devenus bleu-gris et il était légèrement plus grand et plus costaud. Mais il avait gardé sa cicatrice.  
  
"Waw!" Fit Nesline en souriant devant sa propre image. "C'est radical, votre potion!"  
  
"Oui." Répondit Dumbledore. "Seulement, elle n'est pas définitive et vous devrez donc allez me demander de vous en rendre!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Vous vous appellerez désormais Danny et Evelyn Walker!"  
  
"Quoi?" Répéta Harry, étonné.  
  
"Cela ne vous convient pas?" Dumbledore sourit. "Bien! Alors, vous serez Danny Walker et Evelyn McCawley!"  
  
"Mais pourquoi vous croyez que." Elle croisa le regard d'Harry et rougit en baissant la tête. "Bon, d'accord! On y va?" Fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
  
"N'oubliez pas!" Dit Dumbledore en guise de dernier conseil. "Vous devez empêcher ce pacte et rien d'autre! Compris?"  
  
Ils acquiescèrent avant de disparaître dans le miroir.  
  
Fishni! Bon, reviews svp! C'est tout ce que je demande, c'est pas beaucoup, si? 30 sec de votre temps! 


	7. Chapitre 7

Hello!! Voici le. 7e chapitre si je ne m'abuse! Et que se passe-t-il dans ce 7e chapitre?  
  
Rien!  
  
Mais si! Voyons!  
  
Non! C'est là où qu'ils sont partis! Donc c'est là où qu'il ne se passe rien!  
  
Ne l'écoutez pas, elle dit n'importe quoi!  
  
Disclaimer (on ne peut pas y échapper à celui-là!): rien ne m'appartient! Je gagne 1 galion par chapitre (fo pas rêver!) ok, je ne gagne rien du tout! pffff! Dommage.  
  
: : Chapitre 7 : Les deux nouveaux : :  
  
Dumbledore les regarda apparaître dans son bureau, à la fois, étonné et inquiet. Harry tomba à plat ventre, sa valise juste devant lui et reçu un grand poids sur le dos. Il grogna de douleur en sentant Nesline se relever. Elle lui tendit ensuite la main pour qu'il se relève à son tour.  
  
"Ca a marché?" Demanda-t-il en regardant tout autour d'eux.  
  
"Bonjour professeur" Dit Nesline en voyant Dumbledore se lever. "Euh. vous. en quelle année sommes-nous?"  
  
Dumbledore leur sourit mais il était toujours étonné de par leur intrusion mais surtout par la question de la jeune fille.  
  
"Vous êtes en 1977. Qui êtes-vous?"  
  
"Je suis Ha." Nesline lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes, lui coupant le souffle.  
  
"Evelyn McCawley. et voici Danny Walker! Nous."  
  
Elle sortit la lettre et la tendit à Dumbledore qui était de plus en plus intrigué. Il partit s'asseoir à son bureau et la lut attentivement. Peu après, il leva les yeux vers eux et leur sourit.  
  
"Bien!" Dit-il. "Je comprends mieux maintenant! Miss McCawley et Mr Walker, veuillez me suivre svp!"  
  
Il sortit du bureau et les mena au troisième étage. Là, il s'arrêta devant un grand tableau représentant un dragon combattant avec un petit chevalier. Dumbledore prononça le mot de passe 'Zingaro' et le portrait pivota dans un rugissement du dragon. Ils entrèrent alors dans une petite salle aux couleurs vert et argent. Harry esquissa une grimace mais un soupir d'exaspération le retint d'en dire plus.  
  
Ils s'assirent tous deux dans un grand fauteuil, en face de Dumbledore. Un feu se mit soudain à craquer joyeusement dans la cheminée, allumé par le vieux barbu.  
  
"Alors" sourit-il. "Vous venez du futur!"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Bien! Je ne veux rien savoir! Vous rentrerez demain matin dans la grande salle et vous serez répartis comme deux nouveaux élèves venus d'Amérique! Vos parents respectifs ont déménagé en Angleterre et vous avez donc été transférés à Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall vous attendra demain matin dans le hall. Voilà! Faîtes comme chez vous!"  
  
"Merci beaucoup professeur!" Dit Nesline.  
  
"Mais de rien! N'oubliez pas et ne soyez pas en retard! Les élèves n'aiment pas attendre pour manger!"  
  
Ils sourirent et Dumbledore sortit, laissant les deux jeunes seuls. Un peu déboussolé, Harry se leva et regarda autour de lui. Même si la couleur ne lui plaisait pas du tout, la pièce avait un certain style.  
  
« Si on allait se coucher ? » Proposa-t-il.  
  
Ils montèrent les escaliers menant aux chambres, remarquant avec horreur qu'il n'y an avait qu'une. comportant un lit de deux personnes ! Harry se figea en voyant dans quoi il devrait dormir et Nesline éclata de rire.  
  
« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il. « Ca ne te dérange pas ? »  
  
« Hé ! » S'indigna-t-elle. « Tu me prends pour qui ? Dumbledore ta surestimé ! »  
  
« Pourquoi tu dis ça. ? »  
  
D'un mouvement du poignet, baguette pointée vers le lit, Nesline sépara ce dernier en deux lits individuels et les sépara dans les coins opposés.  
  
« Pour ça ! » Répondit-elle. « Je prends celui de droite ! »  
  
« Ok ! » Répondit simplement Harry.  
  
Le jeune fille s'accroupit près de sa valise et en retira quelques vêtements avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de s'entourer des rideaux verts foncés afin de pouvoir se changer à l'abris des regards indiscrets.  
  
« Danny » Appela-t-elle lorsque toutes les lumières furent éteintes.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Nous sommes dans le passé ! »  
  
« Je sais ! » Répondit la voix de Harry transperçant l'obscurité de la pièce.  
  
« Le problème. »  
  
« Parce qu'il y a un problème ?! » S'exclama-t-il.  
  
« Et si nous échouons ? » Demanda-t-elle sans tenir compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Que se passera-t-il ? »  
  
« Euh. »  
  
Elle eut un faible sourire. « Tu ne le sais pas non plus, hein ? »  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir parce que nous n'allons pas échouer ! »  
  
Son sourire s'accentua. Elle jeta un coup d'?il vers le Griffondor couché sur le dos, les mains sur la nuque, les yeux à moitié fermés alors qu'il fixait le plafond.  
  
« Tu es bien optimiste ! »  
  
« Et toi, trop pessimiste ! »  
  
« Je ne fais que m'inquiéter ! » Lança-t-elle, indignée.  
  
« Les humains appellent ça le pessimisme, Evelyn ! »  
  
« Macho » Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Rien ! »  
  
Il y eut quelques instants de silence et elle crut que Harry s'était endormis mais sa voix perça à nouveau les ténèbres.  
  
« Evelyn ? »  
  
« Humm ? »  
  
« Comment on fait pour empêcher un pacte ? »  
  
« On retrouve ma mère et on la met en sûreté ! » Répondit-elle après quelques instants de silence.  
  
« Rien que ça ? » Ricana-t-il. « Et comment faisons-nous pour retrouver une licorne ailée ? »  
  
« JE cherche ! Toi, tu restes ! »  
  
« Pas question ! » S'exclama-t-il, se redressant soudainement.  
  
« Je ne vais pas galoper à travers une forêt avec toi sur mon dos toutes les nuits ! » Plaida-t-elle en lui faisant face, assise au milieu de son lit.  
  
Il lui fit un petit sourire carnassier. « Mais je ne compte pas monter sur ton dos ! » Répondit-il.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire ? Etait-ce possible qu'il soit un animagus ? Etrange.  
  
« En quoi tu te transforme, alors ? » Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.  
  
« Je n'ai ni aile ni corne mais je suis tout à fait capable de rester à la même hauteur que toi ! Qui suis-je ? »  
  
Elle éclata de rire devant le regard étonné de Harry qui ne comprenait pas.  
  
« Tu te. tu te transforme en cheval ? » Eclata-t-elle.  
  
« Ouais » Marmonna-t-il, de plus en plus intrigué.  
  
Elle se reprit un peu, le regardant de ses yeux rieurs. Il la trouvait plus belle sous sa vraie apparence mais même là, elle avait un certain charme qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il remercia dieu que l'obscurité de la pièce cache le rougissement de ses joues.  
  
« Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Le cheval n'est pas seulement signe de puissance mais aussi de. fragilité ! »  
  
« Quoi ? » Rugit-il. « Je ne suis pas fragile ! »  
  
« Apparemment, si ! Tu ne le savais pas ? »  
  
Il se renfrogna, fermant d'un geste rageur les tentures en marmonnant des insultes contre Sirius et Remus qui ne lui avaient pas dit ça. Il comprenait mieux maintenant les petits sourires en coin qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'il s'était transformé pour la première fois.  
  
*  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » S'étonna James en entrant dans la grande salle, suivit par Sirius, Remus et Peter.  
  
Tous étaient assis à leur place, les professeurs également. Mais les élèves chuchotaient entre eux comme si quelque chose était attendu avec impatience. Sirius remarqua que le professeur McGonagall n'était pas là et qu'un tabouret sur lequel reposait un très vieux chapeau attendait patiemment sur l'estrade des professeurs.  
  
" C'est une répartition de dernière minute!" Lui dit Lily alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table des Griffondors.  
  
*  
  
Lorsqu'ils aperçurent le professeur McGonagall, au bas des escaliers du hall, ils furent un peu surpris de le voir plus jeune et plus décontractée. Ses cheveux châtains foncés tombaient sur ses épaules et elle leur souriait, ce qui était rare en 1997!  
  
"Bonjour!" Les accueillit-elle. "Il est temps d'y aller! La salle attend!" Harry esquissa un sourire en la suivant, la main de Nesline dans la sienne, il ne l'avait même pas remarquée.  
  
Tous les élèves les suivaient du regard alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Choixpeau magique. Harry vit du coin de l'oeil les maraudeurs et Lily Evans. A cela, son coeur se serra. Il fixa sa mère une seule seconde avant de détourner rapidement les yeux et de rencontrer ceux de Nesline dans lesquels brillaient une lueur étrange. Il lui sourit et la lueur s'effaça.  
  
"McCawley, Evelyn!"  
  
La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête et se raidit quelque peu.  
  
"Mmm. Etrange! Tu viens du futur? Alors, je suppose que je devrais te mettre dabs la même maison! GRIFFONDOR!"  
  
Il y eut une explosion de joie à la table des lions. Nesline se dirigea vers les 7e années de Griffondor après un petit sourire d'encouragement à Harry. Elle s'assit près de Lily Evans, se tournant directement vers le chapeau qui, après quelques secondes de réflexion, scanda à nouveau le nom des lions.  
  
Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de son amie et eut du mal à ne pas se figer dans sa marche à la vue des cheveux auburn et des yeux verts de Lily Evans.  
  
"Salut!" Fit Lily, tout sourire. "Je suis Lily Evans! Préfète en chef!"  
  
"Lily! T'es obligée de leur sortir ça deux secondes après que ces pauvres gens se soient assis?" Demanda une voix de l'autre côté de la table.  
  
Harry et Nesline se tournèrent comme une seule personne vers le père de Harry qui souriait à sa petite amie. James Potter les regarda à leur tour et Nes sentit le corps du jeune homme se raidir à nouveau. A gauche de James se trouvait Sirius Black et à droite Remus Lupin. Un peu plus loin. Harry du se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il y avait Peter Petigrow qui les regardait aussi.  
  
Mais les yeux de Nesline étaient principalement posés sur Remus avec une expression d'inquiétude intense. Elle n'y avait pas pensé au début mais Remus était un loup-garou et possédaient donc tous les avantages de l'espèce! Comme, par exemple, de pouvoir sentir son odeur et ses émotions! Etant à moitié licorne, elle n'avait pas du tout la même odeur qu'un humain et Remus semblait déjà l'avoir remarqué même s'il se contentait de la fixer curieusement.  
  
"Ben oui!" S'indigna Lily. "C'est mon devoir de préfète!"  
  
Elle se leva.  
  
"Et je t'interdis de leur jouer un mauvais tour, toi et te bande de maraudeurs!" Lança-t-elle.  
  
"Hey!" S'offensa Sirius. "La 'bande de maraudeurs' est la je te signale!"  
  
Harry riait intérieurement, n'ayant pas remarqué les étranges comportements de Nesline et Remus. James se tourna vers eux lorsque Lily partit pour chercher leurs horaires. Nesline quitta enfin les yeux du loup-garou, pas trop soulagée.  
  
"Je m'appelle James Potter, voici Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et le petit gros là-bas, c'est Peter!"  
  
"Alors! Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous à Poudlard?" Demanda Sirius.  
  
"On vient suivre les cours!" Répondit Harry, le plus sérieusement possible.  
  
"Mais c'est qu'il a de l'humour, le nouveau!" Lança James en riant.  
  
"Voilà!" Dit Lily en déposant deux horaires sur la table.  
  
Harry attrapa le sien et y jeta un coup d'oeil. Il soupira.  
  
"On a cours de DCFM dans 5 min!" Dit Remus. "On devrait y aller!"  
  
Danny Walker et Evelyn McCawley suivirent les maraudeurs en riant d'une blague stupide de Sirius.  
  
*  
  
Le professeur de DCFM était une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds très bouclés, nommée Flavia West. D'après les maraudeurs, elle était très stricte mais n'était pas avare en points et riait souvent à leurs farces lorsque celles-ci ne dérangeaient pas son cours. Ils entrèrent les derniers dans la salle et, au grand malheur de Nesline, elle dut s'asseoir entre Sirius et Remus. Il lui jeta à nouveau un regard en biais mais se concentra ensuite sur le cours.  
  
"Nous allons reprendre la leçon sur les patroni!" Dit le professeur West. "Mr Walker! Pouvez-vous me dire comment faire un patronus? Vous êtes nouveau, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
"Oui, professeur! Pour produire un patronus, il faut se concentrer sur un moment de bonheur."  
  
"Et à quoi sert-il, Miss McCawley?"  
  
"A repousser les détraqueurs?" Proposa-t-elle.  
  
"10 points pour Griffondor! Vos deux réponses sont tout à fait exacte! Alors, je propose que, deux par deux, vous produisiez des patronus! Je vais passer dans les bancs pour voir comment cela marche!"  
  
"Professeur?" Demanda Peter d'une petite voix. "Comment on fait?"  
  
"Mr Petigrow, j'y arrive! Vous devez dire 'spero patronum'! Allez-y!"  
  
Sirius se tourna vers Nesline avec un sourire en voyant que Peter et Remus ainsi que Danny et James faisaient déjà équipe. Elle soupira intérieurement et lui sourit en retour.  
  
"Vas-y!" L'encouragea-t-elle.  
  
"Spero patronum!" Dit Sirius en pointant sa baguette magique vers elle.  
  
Un mince nuage argenté sortit de la baguette de Sirius, vers le visage de Nesline. Il n'avait aucune forme distincte mais le professeur West s'approcha et sourit.  
  
"Qui a fait ça?"  
  
"Sirius!" Répondit-elle.  
  
"Bravo! C'est un bon début! Continuez!"  
  
Elle s'éloigna vers les autres groupes. Nesline jeta un oeil au patronus d'Harry et fut étonné de ne voir qu'une simple brume de fumée, plus dense cependant que celle de Sirius mais elle avait entendu dire que seul Harry avait été le seul à pouvoir produire un patronus entier. Pourquoi le sabotait-il?  
  
"Evelyn! C'est à toi!" Dit Sirius en passant une main devant ses yeux.  
  
"Spero patronum!"  
  
Un nuage argenté sortit de sa baguette, prenant vaguement la forme d'un être à quatre pattes mais tellement flou qu'on n'en distinguait pas l'espèce. Sirius était surpris lorsque le nuage lui fonça dessus, le traversant avant de disparaître complètement.  
  
"Bravo, Miss McCawley! 10 points pour Griffondor!" Approuva le professeur.  
  
"Merci, professeur!"  
  
Ils s'entraînèrent sur les patroni pendant tout le cours. La sonnerie retentit lorsque le professeur leur distribuait, à tous, un gros morceau de chocolat.  
  
"N'oubliez pas de vous entraîner! Votre patronus ne prendra forme que si vous vous entraînez à en produire!"  
  
Les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires avant de se rendre au cours suivant, celui d'astronomie.  
  
Etant donné que ce chapitre est un peu plus long, je n'en mets qu'un!  
  
RaR  
  
Phénix : Ben c'est super! En v'là un! J'essaye d'aller vite mais la rentrée est dans 4 jours et ça démoralise à fond! N'empêche que le chapitre 8 est fini! Je le posterais demain ou ce soir, on verra si ff.net est tolérant, cette fois! T'en pense quoi? Je suis loin d'égaler les compétences d'Alohomora ou de umbre77 mais bon! C'est toujours ça! 


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude! (je vois pas ce qui aurait pu changer, franchement!) rien n'est à moi!  
  
Là où qu'on se demande ce qu'il va se passer!  
  
Ah bon?  
  
Et oui!  
  
Bon, je suis vraiment désolée mais l'école ayant recommencer, je ne pourrais plus publier aussi souvent qu'avant! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien si ça sert encore à grand chose vu que je n'ai que 2 reviews par chapitre! Dsl pour ceux à qui ça déplait mais bon, s'il n'y a que 2 personnes qui aiment mon histoire. ben, c pa bcp!!!  
  
: : Chapitre 8 : Première sortie : :  
  
Harry, Nesline, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus et Lily étaient dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Cela faisait à peu près trois jours que les deux 'Américains' étaient arrivés à Poudlard et ils semblaient s'être bien intégrés, surtout avec les maraudeurs en ce qui concernait Harry. Nesline avait préféré ne pas trop s'immiscer dans la vie des 4 farceurs, de peur que Remus ne s'interroge trop à son sujet. Elle s'entendait pourtant très bien avec Lily qui, comme Hermione, était grand fan du travail et des études.  
  
Ils étaient donc dans la salle commune, le duo assis sur les deux fauteuils à l'extrémité opposée de la cheminée par rapport aux maraudeurs et à Lily. Cette dernière était gentiment assise sur les genoux de James en grande discussion avec Sirius. Remus était assis dans le canapé, au milieu des deux groupes, un livre sur les genoux, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il parcourait la page, comme s'il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Peter était assis près de lui mais à portée de voix de la discussion Sirius-James qui était pourtant assez basse.  
  
Nesline regarda Harry, en grande étude d'un livre de métamorphose, elle- même remplissait un parchemin de sa fine écriture sur 'Les inconvénients à rencontrer un détraqueur, commentez et discutez'. Elle finit les deux morceaux de parchemin que le professeur West avait demandé et se tourna à nouveau vers Harry qui était toujours penché sur la même page. A croire qu'il ne la lisait pas.  
  
"Danny!" Appela-t-elle.  
  
"Mmmh?" Répondit-il.  
  
"Tu fais quoi là?" Dit-elle en montrant le livre ouvert sur ses genoux et qu'apparemment, il ne lisait pas.  
  
"Je. . ." Il hésita un instant avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Je patiente!"  
  
Nes comprit soudain le sens de ses paroles et se gifla mentalement de ne pas avoir pensé à ça. Ils avaient prévu une sortie dans la forêt cette nuit. Malheureusement, les Maraudeurs ne tenaient pas spécialement à aller se coucher et ils ne pouvaient pas, même sous une cape, passer sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent ou, au moins, que Remus ne s'en aperçoive.  
  
"Tu comptes faire comment? Il est près de 10 heures et je ne pense pas qu'ils partent avant minuit!" Murmura-t-elle à son tour.  
  
"On aura deux heures de moins! Tant pis!"  
  
"Je ne résisterais pas à ces deux heures!" Confia-t-elle, s'éloignant de lui pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.  
  
Il haussa les épaules et fit semblant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son livre. Les derniers élèves, des troisièmes années, montèrent dans leurs dortoirs en leur souhaitent une bonne nuit. Harry sourit en pensant que la sienne serait probablement blanche.  
  
Lily fut la suivante, laissant James seul avec ses amis. Remus ferma soudain son livre, avec une telle force qu'il fit sursauter Evelyn qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds mais se reprit bientôt en voyant le regard de Remus et détourna les yeux. "Trop tard!" Pensa-t-elle amèrement, les yeux fixés sur le feu de bois de la cheminée.  
  
"Remus?" Appela Sirius. "D'après toi, quelle forme prendra ton patronus?"  
  
La discussion ne l'intéressait pas mais il lui revint à l'esprit une question qu'elle comptait poser à Harry et elle ne l'avait pas encore fait : pourquoi sabotait-il son patronus? Elle se promit de le lui poser ce soir.  
  
"J'en sais rien. . ." Répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. "Quelque chose qui m'apporte de l'espoir!"  
  
"Quoi?" Demanda Peter. "Pourquoi?"  
  
"Parce qu'un patronus prend la forme de ce qui rends espoir à son propriétaire! Par exemple, si tu as l'espoir en. . . la lumière! Ton patronus sera un soleil ou autre chose qui produit de la lumière ou qui a un rapport avec elle!"  
  
James parut réfléchir puis haussa finalement les épaules en signe de soumission. Ce fut lorsque Peter réprima en vain un bâillement qui lui aurait décroché la mâchoire que le quatuor infernal décida de monter. Sirius demanda si Danny les accompagnait mais celui-ci hocha vigoureusement la tête négativement. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Nesline se leva et s'étira.  
  
"Il est 11 heures!" Dit Harry en regardant sa montre. "Quel est ton plan?"  
  
Nesline se pencha vers son sac et en tira deux petits flacons remplis d'une potion violette qui n'attirait pas spécialement Harry ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il pensait que ses trésors étaient en sécurité dans sa malle!  
  
"Co. . . comment t'as fait?" Demanda-t-il.  
  
"Je n'ai pas confiance en eux alors je les ai pris dans mon dortoir. . . par précaution!" Ajouta-t-elle devant l'air indigné d'Harry.  
  
"T'aurais dû me le dire!" Rétorqua-t-il.  
  
"J'ai fais ça ce matin! J'ai pas eut le temps!"  
  
"Mouais mais quand même!" Marmonna-t-il.  
  
Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Elle tapota la carte de sa baguette. Harry lui avait expliqué comment faire quelques jours plus tôt. La carte du maraudeur s'étala de tout son long sur le parchemin. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le groupe des maraudeurs (les vrais) groupé dans leur dortoir et Remus faire les cents pas entre deux lits. Elle ne dit rien à Harry mais elle sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que ça fait?" Demanda Harry en montrant les deux potions.  
  
"Connection mentale!" Dit-elle. "Ca évitera les problèmes dus à la 'langue cheval' on va dire!"  
  
"Ok!" Soupira-t-il. "Comment on fait?"  
  
"Suffit de boire!" Expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules pour appuyer sur l'évidence de la question. "Tu peux y aller!"  
  
Elle prit un verre et tendit l'autre à Harry. Ils avalèrent d'un coup la potion, en parfaite synchronisation. Harry ne lui trouva pas un trop mauvais goût et bénit le ciel pour ça. Il n'aurait pas supporté de devoir boire un truc dégueux tous les soirs.  
  
° T'inquiète! Et puis, on ne fera pas ça tous les soir!°  
  
Harry sursauta, se tournant vers Nesline qui était apparemment très contente de son coup en douce.  
  
°On se parle! Cool! Faut essayer ça pendant les cours!°  
  
°C'est potion est assez dure à préparer et je n'en ai pas énormément! Et puis, vaut mieux se concentrer pendant un cours!°  
  
°Rabat-joie!°  
  
Elle prit la cape et s'en couvrit avec Harry en prime. La carte du maraudeur dans les mains du jeune garçon. Ils sortirent furtivement de la salle, vérifiant au passage que rien ne restait qui pourrait les trahir. Ils sortirent du château assez rapidement, mais en plein milieu du parc, Harry se figea, les yeux sur la carte.  
  
°Qu'est-ce que tu as?°  
  
°Regarde!!°  
  
Il plaça la carte sous les yeux, principalement les deux points qui les représentaient. Elle se figea d'horreur à son tour. Les deux noms n'étaient pas Danny Walker et Evelyn McCawley mais Harry Potter et Nesline Tyler. Elle regarda Harry, les yeux exorbité.  
  
"Continuons! On verra ça plus tard! Peut-être qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore remarqué et on leur volera leur carte!"  
  
Harry se mordit la lèvre mais acquiesça et ils reprirent ainsi leur chemin vers la forêt. Arrivés à la lisière, ils se cachèrent sous un arbre et Nesline fourra la carte dans son sac qu'elle planqua sous une énorme racine, murmurant un sortilège pour qu'il ne soit bien visible que par eux seul et repérable lorsqu'ils reviendraient. Elle se félicita d'avoir tout prévu à l'avance puis se tourna vers le sorcier un peu tendu.  
  
°C'est pourtant pas la première fois que je vais dans la forêt° Pensait-il.  
  
Nesline ne s'infiltra pas et se transforma soudain. Elle lut la stupeur sur le visage d'Harry.  
  
Ce dernier se crut repartit dans un rêve qu'il avait fait plus tôt dans l'année. Il avait devant lui, et en réalité, le corps majestueux de cette licorne si peu commune, ses deux ailes repliées contre ses flancs, la fine corne torsadée saillant son front et les yeux bleus qu'elle arborait en tant qu'humaine sans artefacts magiques. Le tout (à part les yeux, bien sûr), se trouvaient d'une blancheur extrême qui étincelaient dans la nuit.  
  
°A toi!° Entendit-il dans sa tête.  
  
Il se concentra sur sa forme animagus et sentit soudain ses os se modifier, son corps entier prendre une autre forme, sa vue s'allonger et prendre une nouvelle ampleur. Il se trouva soudain sur quatre pattes au lieu de deux.  
  
°C'est drôle!° Dit Nesline en le regardant, sa tête de licorne penchée sur le côté.  
  
°Quoi?°  
  
°On est tout à fait opposés! T'es tout noir et je suis blanche! Sais pas toi mais moi je trouve ça bizarre!°  
  
Elle partit au galop et Harry la suivit.  
  
*  
  
(La scène suivante se passe un peu plus tôt! Vous comprendrez!)  
  
*  
  
Remus faisait les cents pas, la tête baissée. Sirius et James avaient cessé de le suivre des yeux, s'évitant un gros mal de tête et Peter les regardait tous les trois, l'air mal à l'aise.  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, à la fin?" Craqua Sirius.  
  
"Evelyn" Dit-il simplement, s'arrêtant en face de trois têtes étonnées.  
  
"Evelyn? T'es amoureux d'elle?" Demanda James.  
  
"Non! Elle. . ." Il mesura ses paroles. "Elle n'est pas normale. . ."  
  
"Comment ça 'pas normale'? Rien n'est 'normal' à Poudlard!" S'exclama Sirius.  
  
Il lui jeta un regard noir. Sirius fut surpris : il y avait réellement un problème.  
  
"Elle sait ce que je suis! J'en suis sûr! Et elle n'est pas comme vous non plus!"  
  
"Explique-toi!" Dit James en soupirant.  
  
"Je l'ai sentie, la première fois que je l'ai vue! Elle. . . elle n'est pas entièrement humaine. Elle est. . ." Il les regarda. Le croiraient-ils? Ca semblait si farfelu! "Elle est à moitié licorne!"  
  
"Pardon?" S'étouffa James.  
  
*  
  
°Nes! On va chercher longtemps comme ça?°  
  
Ils devaient être en plein coeur de la forêt et les ténèbres s'obscurcissaient à chaque pas. Harry avait les jambes engourdies et en piteux états : Les ronces et racines semblaient vivantes! Elles s'accrochaient à vous au moindre mouvement et chaque pas devenait une torture si vous deviez en extirpé un sabot.  
  
°On devrait rentrer mais. on a rien trouvé!°  
  
°Cette forêt est gigantesque! On en a au moins pour un mois à la ratisser!°  
  
°On doit la trouver. . . peut-être pas aujourd'hui mais avant que Voldemort ne se mette lui aussi à sa recherche!°  
  
°Je sais! Mais pour ce soir, j'aimerais attrapé une heure de sommeil! Et si nous ne nous réveillons pas dans nos lits, les autres vont se poser des questions!°  
  
°Ils se posent déjà des questions!°  
  
La licorne ailée se tourna la direction du château et leva le nez au ciel.  
  
°Transforme-toi et monte sur mon dos! Je vole plus vite que je ne cours!°  
  
Harry se concentra donc, ne préférant pas contredire son amie déjà sur les nerfs. La licorne lui parut soudainement plus grande. Sous sa forme d'animagus, il était plus ou moins de la même taille mais là, il lui arrivait à peine au garrot. Il eut un peu de mal à se hisser sur le dos de la créature mais arrivé en haut, il se cramponna fortement à la crinière. Nesline ne broncha pas mais il l'entendit soupirer avant d'ouvrir ses grandes ailes. Harry se demanda comment elle pourrait passer entre ces arbres étroitement serrés mais la question ne se posait même plus lorsque, d'un battement d'aile, le corps se souleva au-dessus du sol. Les arbres s'inclinèrent pour laisser passer la créature blanche. Ils survolèrent la forêt. Harry eut du mal de se tenir droit sur le dos de Nesline alors que les deux grandes ailes emprisonnaient ses jambes. Il fut plus que soulagé lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à l'endroit exact où reposaient leurs affaires.  
  
Nesline redevint humaine avec un sourire.  
  
"Pas trop secoué?" Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.  
  
"Un peu. " Confia Harry, mal à l'aise.  
  
"Rentrons! J'ai pas chaud!"  
  
Voilà! Fini! Z'en penser quoi? Comme d'hab, je suppose à moins que vous n'aimiez pas la tournure des évènements!  
  
Merci pour toutes (2 toujours, grrr) les reviews!  
  
POSTEZ SI VOUS VOULEZ LA SUITE!!!!! 


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi! Point à la ligne!  
  
Genre: Toujours le mm, c-à-d G mais ça pourra changer avec le temps!  
  
Résumé: C'est là où qe Voldie il fait son premier petit speech à lui! Fo bien trouver sa place!^___^  
  
Note: Bon, je la continue pcq j'ai bien envie de la terminer! Et puis la suite est écrite, reste plus qu'à taper! Mais l'école pompant tout mon temps, c pô évident! -_____-,  
  
RaR à la fin.  
  
: : Chapitre 9 : Ca va barder! : :  
  
Voldemort faisait les cents pas. Autour de lui étaient agenouillés une trentaine de ses mangemorts les plus dévoués mais trop craintifs pour regarder leur maître en face pendant qu'il ruminait de sombres pensées.  
  
Potter! Encore et toujours Potter mais aussi cette Tyler. Ces deux là ne faisaient que faire échouer ses plans et d'après une source fiable, ils seraient partis dans le passé pour interrompre le pacte qu'il avait fait avec cette licorne? Non! Cela ne se passera pas si facilement!  
  
Lucius, alors que son maître faisait toujours les cents pas dans la salle, osa jeter un coup d'oeil aux traits tirés par la colère, le rendant encore plus horrible qu'en réalité! Il réprima difficilement un frisson et rebaissa la tête comme si de rien n'était.  
  
"Queudver!" Rugit soudain le maître.  
  
Lucius sentit le serviteur à côté de lui tressaillir à l'entente de son nom et se leva.  
  
"Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Voldemort d'une voix tranchante, comme pour dire que si la réponse était négative, cela allait lui coûter très cher.  
  
"O.. oui maître! Potter et cette fille sont passés dans le miroir qui se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore." Ré"pondit le rat d'une voix couinante.  
  
"Bien, bien!" Murmura Tom. "Lucius! Tu me réunis tous les mangemorts à l'auditorium.. MAINTENANT!!"  
  
Lucius se leva et sortit. Que comptait-il bien faire? Il se hâta de prévenir la plupart des mangemorts présent au Q.G. Quant aux autres, ils sentiront la marque les rappelés à l'ordre si cela n'était pas déjà fait!  
  
*  
  
L'auditorium était une simple cave résonnante dans laquelle se trouvait une estrade, un fautueil et rien d'autre. Le maître s'en servait pour parler à son armée lors d'importantes circonstances, comme aujourd'hui.  
  
La salle était déjà bondé quand il entra. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur ses esclaves avant de s'asseoir confortablement sur son 'trône'.  
  
"Chers mangemorts! Des nouvelles bien ennuyeuses sont arrivées à mes oreilles ce matin! Des nouvelles concernant Potter et sa clique! Il voudrait m'empêcher d'atteindre enfin l'immortalité que je recherche depuis toujours et c'est pour cela que je dois l'en empêcher! Ce soir, nous ferons.."  
  
* (Plus loin dans le passé)  
  
"Evelyn, c'est du suicide!" Tempêta Harry en regardant Nesline sous sa nouvelle forme assise à côté de lui.  
  
"Et pourquoi?" Demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
  
"Parce que cela ne servira à rien et les maraudeurs nous repérerons! Ils t'ont déjà assez à l'oeil comme ça!" Argumenta-t-il.  
  
Elle soupira. "Ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air, Dan, mais j'aurais vraiment aimé que Remus me fasse confiance! Il n'arrête pas de me fixer comme s'il attendait que je clame haut et fort ce que je suis pour confirmer ses soupçons!"  
  
"Je sais mais il faudra faire autrement que d'accompagner les maraudeurs ce soir! Deux animagi de plus leur sauteront aux yeux et je t'assure qu'ils feront rapidement la liaison!"  
  
"Ok, alors!"  
  
Elle se coucha dans le fautueil de la salle commune. Ils avaient une heure de libre avant le déjeuner et n'en profitaient pas pour étudier mais pour parler de leur mission tandis que le quatuor infernal s'était absenté pour 'on-ne-sait-quelle-blague' avait clairement dit Lily. Mais la préfète ne s'était pas gênée pour les accompagner.  
  
"Alors? Que faisons-nous?" Demanda-t-elle en fixant la pointe de ses chaussures, situées maintenant au-dessus d'elle.  
  
"On va déjeuner? J'ai faim!" Proposa Harry mais ce n'était pas vraiment une proposition.  
  
"Mouais, d'accord!" Répondit-elle en sautant sur ses pieds au moment où le portrait s'ouvrait pour laisser passer des 5e années.  
  
*  
  
Lucius regarda son maître, incrédule. Il comptait vraiment faire une chose pareille? Audacieux, sans doute mais c'était du suicide! Cependant, il se garda de tous commentaires et se dirigea vers la cheminée qui lui sevirait de moyen de transport pour rentrer chez lui, prévenir sa femme et son fils avant cette mission plus que périlleuse et quasi irréalisable.  
  
*  
  
Les mains dans les poches, Danny suivait docilement Evelyn en entrant dans la grande salle. La jeune fille brune s'assit à côté de Lily, un grand sourire affiché sur le visage alors que Danny s'asseillait sans rien dire à côté de Remus.  
  
"Où étiez-vous?" Demanda Evelyn en les détaillant un à un.  
  
James ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, regardant tour à tour ses quatre amis avant de la refermer, bredouille. Evelyn parut déçue mais ne le montra pas longtemps. Les plats se remplirent de mets délicieux.  
  
"On a quoi après?" Demanda Danny.  
  
"Histoire de la magie, avec Binns!" Répondit automatiquement Lily.  
  
"Et voilà! J'ai un horaire parlant!" S'exclama James.  
  
Lily allait riposter mais voyant déjà l'air triomphant de James, elle répliqua qu'au moins elle n'avait pas à fouiller pendant une heure dans son sac pour en retirer une feuille. James ne trouva rien à y répondre et se contenta de ramener le regard vers son assiette.  
  
Danny fut étonné de la rapidité à laquelle mangea Evelyn, apparemment, la jeune fille ne pouvait plus supporter le regard du loup-garou et ce fut sous les yeux étonnés des maraudeurs et de Danny qu'elle quitta la salle à peine le déjeuner entamé.  
  
"Elle a le feu au fesses, ou quoi?" Lui demanda Sirius.  
  
Danny ne répondit pas, il regardait Remus qui gardait la tête baissée, évitant son regard.  
  
"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu la fixes tout le temps?" Demanda-t-il au loup-garou.  
  
"Non" Répondit-il simplement.  
  
"Oh, et tu crois que je vais me contenter d'un simple non? Remus, tu me connais mal!" Lâcha-t-il.   
  
Il termina son repas et quitta la salle à son tour.  
  
*  
  
Le cours de métamorphose se passait comme tout cours de métamorphose Griffondor-Serpentard. En résumé, très mal!  
  
"Potter! (Sursaut de Harry) Rogue! Black! Cessez cela immédiatement et transformez vos pelottes!!!"  
  
Devoir de la journée, changer une pelotte de laine en petit chat tout mimi tout mignon! (dsl je débloque!) Harry était arrivé à un beau résultat et il avait désormais un chat ronronant sur ses genoux. Mais Nesline n'arrivait à rien. Malgré les coups frénétiques et les formules répétées en boucle, le resultat était le même : rien!  
  
"Ca va?" Demanda Harry.  
  
"Nan! Sais pas ce qui ce passe mais tu trouves que ça à l'air d'aller, toi? J'arrive plus à faire de magie depuis ce soir! Suis vidée!" Marmonna-t-elle.  
  
"Vidée? Que veux-tu dire?"  
  
"Très fâtiguée!" Dit-elle en soupirant un bon coup.  
  
Harry avait eut peur une seconde que la jeune fille ait perdu sa magie. Mais n'était-ce pas le cas après tout? Rien ne lui disait encore le contraire et le fait que sa jeune amie ne réussisse pas à transformer le tas de laine ne le rassurait pas plus.  
  
"Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh!" Dit-il.  
  
"Non! Je sais ce qu'elle va me dire et je ne veux pas avoir à lui expliquer pourquoi je me sens comme ça! Ca nous attirerait plus de bien que de mal."  
  
"Comme tu veux!" Abandonna-t-il.  
  
McGonnagal commença son tour dans les bancs et Nesline réessaya une vaine tentative pour que la prof voie bien qu'elle travaillait et non dormait sur son banc ce qui aurait facilement pu être le cas. Elle ne lui retira pas de points mais la prévint de réussir l'exercice pour l'heure suivant si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver en retenue. Nesline acquiesça et sortit à la suite d'Harry.  
  
Les Griffondors se dirigèrent dans leur dortoir. Ils en avaient terminé pour la journée et commenceraient leurs devoirs arrivés dans la salle commune. Mais soudain, interrompant le petit cortège, un cri perça l'air.  
  
Au début, je n'avais pas décidé d'arrêter là et puis je me suis permise d'être un peu sadique! ^___^ Ca n'arrive pas souvent! Bon, les RaR maintenant...  
  
Phénix20: Aaaaah! ma revieweuse préférée!! T'as gagner la palme surpise des reviewers de ma fics, tu le savais? Bon, merci mais moi je le trouvais pas si super que ça! O_ô Bah! question de point de vue!  
  
Sophie: Pas taper! Please! J'étais pas dans mon assiette au moment ou je l'ai postée! Dsl! mais voilà, tu vois? Je continue! Alors, sois indulgente, d'ac? . . . . lolololololol!!! Suis folle aujourd'hui!  
  
Ben voilà, deux fics euh reviews pardon, pour pas s'écarter du chantier euh sentier battu! Bon, je ne dois pas perdre espoir, n'est-ce pas? Allez! Mettez une ch'tite review ou je vais complètement déprimé!!! (Sui dans la première phase! Faites gaffe!) Ce chap là à déjà été plus long a venir! Preuve!!!  
  
Non! Il est là, le bouton GO!!!! ALLEZ! IMPEROOOOOOO 


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer:** façon morne rien ne m'appartient! Snif Tout est à JKR sauf Nesline qui reste ma pure invention et les quelques autres créatures qui apparaîtront peut-être dans le chapitre suivant, sinon... ben j'viens d'le dire!!!  
  
**Avertissement:** PG  
  
**Genre:** Général, action, un brin d'humour parfois (mais si voyons) et pis.. bas de l'action..  
  
**Résumé:** Nesline apparaît, demi-licorne gardant secret son passé. Avec Harry, elle va remonter le passé au temps des maraudeurs pour empêcher une prophétie.. sans savoir les risques que cela peut et/ou va encourir.  
  
**NOTE IMPORTANTE**: L'auteur refait surface après Je-ne-sais-plus-combien-de- temps d'absence Voilà, j'ai enfin repris cette fic. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que mon style a probablement changer ( en mieux j'espère ;p ) sinon, vous pourrez trouver d'autre fics là (http:)   
  
J'ai repris au dixième chapitre parce que mes futures nouvelles idées n'allaient pas avec l'ancien, c'était d'ailleurs ça qui me bloquait, au départ les maraudeurs n'étaient pas sensés être au courant de l'existence d'Harry..

* * *

: : Chapitre 10 : Tom-Tom est de re! : :  
  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours de métamorphose, les Griffondors se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, ils en avaient fini pour leur journée, quand, soudain, un cri déchira le brouhaha continu des élèves qui se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers Danny Walker, agenouillé, la tête entre les mains, plié en deux sous la douleur.  
  
A côté de lui, Evelyn McCawley était figée, les yeux grands ouverts par la peur, fixant un point invisible, la respiration précipitée. Le deuxième cri de Danny la réveilla tout à coup et, se rendant soudain compte de la situation, elle ordonna à un 6e année d'appeler Dumbledore au plus vite.  
  
"Evelyn!" S'écria James en arrivant." Que se passe-t-il?"  
  
Mais la jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, elle soulevait Harry par un bras et l'aidait déjà à marcher en direction de l'infirmerie, bientôt assistée par Sirius. Les autres se regardèrent puis les rejoignirent, courant en direction de l'infirmerie pour prévenir Pomfresh et leur laisser le passage libre.  
  
Mais avant qu'ils n'atteignent la pièce protectrice, Evelyn se figea.  
  
Droit devant.. Dans le couloir menant au bureau de Dumbledore.. C'était Voldemort, le Voldemort du futur qui sortait en courant. Sirius, surpris par son attitude, suivit son regard, mais il avait déjà disparu, fuyant Poudlard, par une fenêtre.  
  
"C'est impossible" Murmura-t-elle, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce alors qu'Harry se redressait, s'échappant de l'aide procurée par Nesline et Sirius.  
  
"Et merde" Grogna Harry, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits. "Comme si on avait déjà pas assez d'ennui comme ça! Il nous faut en plus un-" Il allait continuer mais il remarqua soudain Sirius qui les regardait, étonné. "Il nous en faut un de plus.."  
  
"Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel?" S'exclama le susdit maraudeur.  
  
Nesline et Harry se regardèrent. Il n'était pas dans leurs projets de mettre les maraudeurs au courant, mais avaient-ils le choix désormais? Il leur fallait prendre les devants, prévenir Dumbledore et retrouver cette licorne, mère de Nesline, au plus vite.. mais ce n'était pas mince affaire que de fouiller une aussi grande forêt à la recherche d'une créature qui se cachait justement. Malheureusement, Nesline étant né peu avant ce moment là ne se souvenait pas de grand chose au sujet de la cachette de sa mère.  
  
Ils sortirent de leurs réflexions communes en voyant James, Remus, Lily et Peter revenir sur leur pas, les cherchant probablement. Sirius restait toujours debout face à eux, attendant une réponse qui ne viendrait pas.. ou en tout cas, pas au milieu d'un couloir de Poudlard, château où les murs avaient bien plus que des oreilles. Harry soupçonnait même l'un des tableaux d'être déjà aller prévenir Dumbledore...  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Lily. "On aimerait bien avoir des explications! Si nous sommes vos amis, vous nous devez bien ça!!!" Commença- t-elle à s'énerver.  
  
"Lily, calme-toi" Murmura Nesline en soupirant. "Venez"  
  
Prenant la direction d'une classe désaffectée dont l'entrée était dissimulée sous une épaisse tenture miteuse, qu'ils avaient découverte la semaine dernière, elle et Danny, elle entraîna les autres dans son sillage, réfléchissant à vive allure de ce qu'il serait bien de leur avouer et de ce qu'ils devraient leur cacher.. Comme le fait qu'ils venaient du futur et que Harry avait pour vrai nom Potter.  
  
Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle, Harry alluma des bougies ce qui eu pour effet de dévoiler leur "plan de travail". Ce n'était qu'un bureau enfui sous quelques parchemins et deux sacs ainsi qu'un chaudron dans un coin où bouillonnait une substance d'une couleur allant entre le gris et le bleu. Les maraudeurs regardèrent la pièce, stupéfaits, avant de se tourner d'un commun accord vers Danny qui s'était laissé tombé dans l'un des deux divans défoncés qui constituaient, avec le bureau, le peu de mobilier présent dans la pièce.  
  
"Asseyez-vous" Intima Evelyn, se dirigeant vers le chaudron pour vérifier un moment la préparation de sa potion.  
  
Les maraudeurs et Lily s'exécutèrent, obligeant Harry à faire un peu de place à Sirius et Remus. Nesline revint au milieu de la pièce et s'assit par terre, près de Harry, les divans étant déjà surbookés.  
  
"Je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe?" Marmonna-t-elle.  
  
"Oui" Firent-ils en cœur.  
  
Elle soupira, Harry prit alors la parole.  
  
"On veut empêcher une prophétie de s'accomplir.. voil"  
  
Elle en aurait bien rit si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue. Ils ne se contenteraient pas de ça et ils le savaient tout aussi bien l'un que l'autre.  
  
"Quelle prophétie?" Demanda Remus.  
  
"La fin du monde.." Marmonna Evelyn. "Le mage noir que vous craignez tant prenant les pouvoirs d'un être immortel et devenant bien plus fort encore.."  
  
"Le but étant de trouvé cet être immortel et de le rendre intouchable par Voldemort.." Continua Harry. "La partie la plus dure reste la première "La retrouver""  
  
Le silence régna un moment, chacun se regardant tour à tour.  
  
"On peut vous aider?" Demanda James.  
  
Evelyn sourit, elle et Danny se regardèrent.  
  
"Oui, vous le pouvez.." Dit-il.  
  
"Comment?" Interrogea Sirius, se redressant soudainement.  
  
"Il faut fouiller la forêt interdite à la recherche d'une licorne ailée nommée Tinulvienne" Répondit Evelyn. "Il n'est pas mauvais de savoir qu'elle se cache et qu'elle attend un poulain, c'est à dire qu'elle est d'autant plus prudente et qu'elle fuit toute menace... En somme, même à plusieurs, ça va pas être facile.."  
  
"Une licorne ailée.." Murmura Remus, regardant la demi licorne.  
  
"Une Unisus, croisement entre la licorne et le cheval mythique nommé Pégase qui était en fait doté de deux grandes ailes blanches, on dit que Dieu à créer l'Unisus pour unir le ciel et la terre.. Ou un truc dans le genre.." Expliqua Nesline.  
  
Remus acquiesça vaguement.  
  
"Il y a autre chose.." Fit alors Harry. "Ce qui nous a poussés à devoir vous expliquer ceci aujourd'hui.. L'arrivée du copain Tom.."  
  
Son ton s'était fait sombre, plus sérieux encore.  
  
"Qui est-ce?" Demanda James.  
  
"Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort.." Expliqua-t-il, surprenant tout le monde sauf Nesline. "Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le Voldemort de ce temps- ci mais celui du futur qui est encore plus puissant.."  
  
Alors que cinq paires d'yeux de merlans frits s'étaient posé sur Danny, le prenant certainement pour un fou, Nesline jura entre ses dents.

* * *

Hic toujours aussi court " mais bon.. si je vous dit que les autres viendront plus tôt que celui-ci ça vous rassure?  
  
Alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! N'est-ce pas? Reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!  
  
.:LyLy:. 


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer:** Jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de voler les chers petits protégés de mon auteur préféré!!!  
  
**Avertissement:** PG  
  
**Genre:** Général, action, un brin d'humour parfois (mais si voyons) et pis.. bah de l'action..  
  
**Résumé:** Nesline apparaît, demi-licorne gardant secret son passé. Avec Harry, elle va remonter le passé au temps des maraudeurs pour empêcher une prophétie.. sans savoir les risques que cela peut et/ou va encourir  
  
**NOTE :** Mr n'aimant guère noter les url, je vous conseille alors pour voir mon site d'aller sur yahoo.fr, de vous inscrire si c'est pas déjà fait, d'aller dans "groupes" et de chercher TextsofLywen, ça marchera tout seul et vous aurez accès à toutes les fics que j'ai récemment ou non écrites. Voilà et merci beaucoup aux reviews (surtout Arnold qui est très motivé lol) alors j'vous mets une tite RàR, ça fait toujours plaisir   
  
_**phénix20:**_ "full fru?" Frustrée?.. .. Fruitée??? (mdr) Oo? Puis désolé, ça n'a vraiment pas été rapide que je m'y remette sorry mais j'espère que tu la liras toujours. XD  
  
**_Snape Black Rose:_** moi sadique? Oo mayheuh suis pô sadique moa!!! (Si un ti pe qd mm lol) mais faut bien que je vous donne l'envie de continuer de lire! Si je disais simplement qu'ils résolvent l'histoire et patati et patata ce serait même plus drôleuh TT t'imagine un peu la fic? (ma ke chui nulle en argumentation moi.. .)  
  
_**Aragorn:**_ thx thx but le premier chapitre lé écrit y a très très lgtps.. trop lgtps il a fallu que je relise 4 fois le truc pour pouvoir me souvenir de tout pour la continuer mdr  
  
**_Arnold:_** Tu sais, tout site à ses petits bugs.. mais pas la peine d'envoyer 11 reviews sur le 2e lool (A moins que tu sois Aragorn alors là ta review est bien passée.. pcq z'avez le mm début.. fin bon c'est pas grave ) )  
  
_**onarluca:**_ merci merci   
  
_**Clara:**_ O-O" euh... merci beaucoup Géant? t'es sûre?  
  
**Un seul mot à dire pour tous:** Chui très touchée moi quand g des reviews alors continuez, vous privez pas surtout '  
  
Bon allez, fini de flooder (= parler de choses qui n'ont rien a voir avec le sujet en cour), place à l'histoire!  
  
( Un forum rp ça intéresse qqn? -CLAC, se prend une baffe dans la gueule- D'accord, D'accord !!! )

* * *

: : Chapitre 11 : Période de repos ??? : :  
  
= Point de Vue de Nesline =   
  
Cela aurait pu paraître idiot comme ça mais je savais qu'on ne tiendrait pas à une allure pareille, moi surtout. Harry n'allait pas tarder à faire le lien entre ma faiblesse en magie et nos sorties nocturnes, car il y a un lien entre les deux, c'est évident. Contrairement à un animagus, lorsque je me métamorphose, j'utilise une bonne partie de ma magie, à la fois humaine et licorne, ce qui fait qu'elle s'épuise plus rapidement qu'elle ne le devrait, trop rapidement même.  
  
Ce qui m'a donc obligé de recourir à une solution: un repos bien mérité qui servirait à deux choses. La première serait de permettre à certains d'entre nous de récupérer un peu du dernier mois passé à des recherches infructueuses en forêt dangereuse, l'autre d'établir à un plan de bataille qui inclurait désormais les maraudeurs et Lily. Enfin, une troisième restant optionnel, de nous refaire un stock de potion pour 7 sept personnes...  
  
Enfin, je savais quelque part au fond de moi que Voldemort ne retrouverait pas ma mère avant un moment car ma marraine m'avait dit un jour qu'il l'avait trouvée, autre fois, lorsqu'elle s'était aventurée hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard après qu'il ait pris mon père en otage. Evidemment, la pauvre ne savait pas que Voldemort n'était pas du genre à garder ses otages vivants très longtemps...  
  
Harry savait tout cela et il avait approuvé la période de repos, au contraire des maraudeurs contre qui il avait fallu batailler avec les arguments "sommeil", "plan", "potion" et "cachette".  
  
Ensuite, pour ma part et sans en avertir les autres, je me suis rendu à l'évidence que je devrais demander de l'aide à Dumbledore...  
  
= Fin PdV de Nesline =  
  
Trois coups frappés à la porte demandèrent poliment l'autorisation d'entrer qui ne tarda pas à venir, permettant ainsi à la jeune fille bronzée aux cheveux bruns bouclés d'entrer. Le directeur, assis derrière son bureau, un phénix sur l'épaule, l'accueillit avec un sourire on ne peut plus chaleureux.  
  
"Bonjour, Miss McCawley, comment allez-vous et qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau de si bon matin?"  
  
Elle rougit légèrement, se rappelant du fait qu'il était à peine 9h et qu'on était samedi. Elle s'approcha du bureau du directeur qui l'intima gentiment de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit.  
  
"Professeur, j'ai... j'aurais besoin de potion de régénérescence de magie..." Confia-t-elle dans un murmure que Dumbledore seul aurait pu entendre.  
  
Il la regarda, poliment étonné, se demandant probablement pourquoi une telle demande.  
  
"Cela aurait-il un lien avec votre "mission", à vous et à Mr Walker?" Demanda-t-il en sortant un morceau de parchemin d'un des nombreux tiroirs de son bureau.  
  
"Oui" Répondit-elle simplement.  
  
"Bien, alors je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problèmes mais vous allez devoir attendre quelques temps, car sa confection est difficile et, si je ne doute pas que le professeur Clapton réussisse à vous en préparer, je ne doute cependant pas non plus qu'il lui faille plus d'un mois." Déclara-t- il, remplissant le parchemin d'une fine et élégante écriture.  
  
"Un mois..." Soupira-t-elle légèrement. "Très bien, merci beaucoup professeur."  
  
Un mois, cela allait être long. Harry et elle avaient décidé de se reposer deux semaines, pas plus.  
  
"Professeur" Elle s'était rendu compte d'une chose. "Je... Je n'ai presque plus de magie" Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.  
  
"Comment?" Il s'était arrêté d'écrire et avait posé son regard bleu sur elle.  
  
Elle décida de lui expliquer sa condition. Après cela, Dumbledore acquiesça gravement.  
  
"Très bien... Je suppose que Pompom devrait en avoir une infime réserve, vous lui apporterez donc ce mot." Il lui tendit un deuxième papier qu'il avait au préalablement couvert de sa signature magique. "En ce qui concerne le professeur Clapton, je lui demanderais de vous préparer assez de potion pour toute l'année." Il lui sourit doucement.  
  
"Je vous remercie infiniment professeur" Fit-elle en se levant et en prenant le mot que Dumbledore lui tendait.  
  
"Si je peux vous être utile dans quoi que ce soit qui n'inclue pas de me mettre au courant du futur, faites-moi signe, miss" Répliqua-t-il. "Et sur ce, bon week-end"  
  
"A vous aussi professeur" Salua Nesline avant de sortir calmement et plus sereinement du bureau pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. 

Lorsqu'elle revint à la salle commune, vers les 10h environs, elle découvrit Remus et Sirius en pleine discussion sur un sujet qui semblait passionner Patmol. Remus, lui, ne faisait que tenir la réplique semblait- il. Ne voyant personne d'autre du groupe dans la salle, Evelyn alla s'asseoir non loin d'eux, ce qui attira immédiatement le regard de Remus mais elle tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était, repensant alors au flacon de potion revitalisante présent dans son sac et dont elle avait déjà prit sa dose sous les regards de Pomfresh.  
  
"Oh, bonjour Evelyn!" Sourit Sirius après avoir remarqué que Remus ne l'écoutait plus. "Déjà levée?"  
  
"Salut Sirius" Répondit-elle. "Salut Remus, les autres dorment encore?"  
  
Sirius lui fit un grand sourire, sourire qu'elle sentit mal sur le moment. Quel coup avait ou allait-il encore préparer?  
  
"James n'était pas dans son lit et Danny dort à point fermé, Peter lui est déjà à la grande salle..." Dit-il. "Tu n'as rien vu de suspect du côté de Lily?"  
  
"Euh..." Elle soupesa sa réponse. Si Sirius allait faire une blague à James et Lily, elle ne voulait pas être impliquée. "Je ne sais pas, quand je me suis levée, les rideaux étaient fermés et il faisait noir..."  
  
Remus la regarda.  
  
"T'as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps?"  
  
"Je suis allée voir le directeur" Répondit-elle franchement.  
  
"Pour votre... mission?" Hasarda Sirius.  
  
"Oui et non... Et euh... Les gars, ne le dites pas à Danny s'il vous plait"  
  
"Pourquoi?" Demanda Remus, suspicieux à nouveau.  
  
Elle trembla sous ce regard devenu ambre mais ne se démonta pas, haussant légèrement les épaules comme pour dire que ce n'était que formalité.  
  
"Il n'a pas besoin d'un poids pareil en plus, si j'y suis allée seule c'est justement pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas"  
  
Sirius haussa un sourcil. Leurs deux regards braqués sur elle la mettaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
  
"Parce qu'il y aurait raison de s'inquiéter?" Demanda alors l'animagus.  
  
"Plus maintenant"  
  
Ils entendirent juste à ce moment là quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Evelyn se retourna et regarda Danny émerger dans la salle commune, ses cheveux encore mouillés de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Il les repéra vite et se joignit au trio qui avaient mis fin à la conversation, non sans un regard inquiet d'Evelyn envers les deux maraudeurs.  
  
"James et Lily ne sont toujours pas là?" S'étonna Danny.  
  
Sirius regarda sa montre avant de sourire à Remus d'un air conspirateur. Remus soupira et deux regards interrogateurs se posèrent sur les maraudeurs. ( NdA: Les rimes ne sont pas faites exprès...)  
  
"Couvrez-vous les oreilles" Intima Sirius. "3... 2... 1..."  
  
Exactement au moment même où Sirius avait fini son décompte, un cri résonna dans toute la salle, contentant alors grandement Sirius. Mais il reçut bientôt le revers de la médaille.  
  
"SIRIUS !!! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!! TU VAS MOURIR !!!"  
  
Le pauvre Sirius Black, plié en deux de rire dans son fauteuil peu protecteur, reçut une belle rasade d'eau venu des dortoirs.  
  
"Huh??"  
  
Bientôt, ce fut toute la salle qui éclatait de rire à la vision d'un Sirius Black complètement trempé, d'un James Potter furieux en pantalon jogging recouvert d'une couleur verte et d'une Lily Evans en rage, baguette à la main, au saut du lit, et aussi flash – si pas plus – que son petit ami, elle par contre recouvert d'orange.  
  
Même Evelyn ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant cette vision plus que grotesque, consciente du moins qu'elle se devait de prendre parti de Lily qui était son amie.  
  
Mais au bout du compte, les deux tourtereaux finirent par se calmer et il remontèrent rapidement prendre leur douche, non sans avoir fait avouer à Sirius que l'eau les en débarrasserait.  
  
C'est dans cette bonne humeur que le petit groupe rejoignit un Peter qui mangeait encore dans la grande salle.

* * *

Bon, voilà, le 11e chapitre qui se centre un peu plus que les autres sur la partie non "mission" de nos petits amis.  
  
" On passe une moitié de sa vie à attendre ceux qu'on aimera et l'autre moitié à quitter ceux qu'on aime. " Victor Hugo  
  
Pour la peine, je vous mets une tite citation de Victor Hugo qui n'a rien à voir (pour pas changer -.-) mais bon... allez, reviews !!! Z'aime les reviews Ca rempli ma boite mail et ça fait plaisir !!!  
  
Al'proch' les gens !  
  
.:LyLy:. 


	12. Chapitre 12

**Comme ce chapitre est court, j'vous en mets 2 !!! Soyez heureux !**

**Disclaimer:** Jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de voler les chers petits protégés de mon auteur préféré!!!  
  
**Avertissement:** PG  
  
**Genre:** Général, action, un brin d'humour parfois (mais si voyons) et pis.. bah de l'action..  
  
**Résumé:** Nesline apparaît, demi-licorne gardant secret son passé. Avec Harry, elle va remonter le passé au temps des maraudeurs pour empêcher une prophétie.. sans savoir les risques que cela peut et/ou va encourir !  
  
**A noter :** Vous cherchez l'inspiration ? Enfermez-vous dans votre chambre ou dans une autre pièce mais seul, avec un ordinateur et le cd de Good Charlotte à fond dans les oreilles (Evidemment, si vous aimez pas, c'est de votre choix, prenez en un autre), vous verrez, ça viendra tout seul... Oh ! Une autre chose, ne vous connectez pas à internet, sinon vous passerez votre soirée sur msn ) Bonne chance !

Big thx aux revieweurs !!! Continuez ! = Contente =  
  
Vous êtes toujours la ? Alors go !

* * *

: : Chapitre 12 : Nouveaux soupçons : :  
  
Nesline était assise en tailleur au milieu de la salle de classe désaffectée où ils avaient dressé leur QG, Harry, elle et les maraudeurs. Devant elle, un chaudron bouillonnait gentiment, de grosses bulles montant à la surface indigo du liquide plutôt épais. Dans deux jours, la potion prendrait sa couleur définitive, ce qui voudra dire que la préparation sera enfin terminée et ils pourront alors enfin reprendre leurs recherches. La jeune fille observa encore un moment le chaudron avant de se tourner vers deux morceaux de parchemin identiques : La carte du maraudeur, futur et présent.  
  
Elle vérifia qu'aucun des maraudeurs en question ne venaient pas par ici, histoire de ne pas leur faire savoir que c'était elle qui avait leur carte. S'ils le découvraient, ils la récupéreraient certainement et ainsi, la véritable identité d'Evelyn McCawley et de Danny Walker serait dévoilée. Et cela, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre.  
  
Malheureusement pour elle, elle découvrit le point Remus Lupin s'approcher à grands pas du couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle se hâta de cacher l'une des cartes dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et l'autre dans un des tiroirs du bureau, non sans avoir prononcer le 'Méfait accompli' qui fermait la carte.  
  
Lorsque Remus pénétra dans leur QG, il découvrit Evelyn, toujours assise devant son chaudron, en train de mélanger doucement la substance, apparemment très concentrée. Il veilla à ne pas claquer la porte mais fit assez de bruit pour attirer son attention. Evelyn leva les yeux vers lui. Remus sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsque les deux yeux noirs rencontrèrent les siens.  
  
« Remus ? » S'étonna-t-elle.  
  
Le loup-garou acquiesça, se maudissant légèrement d'être venu ici où il était presque sûr de la trouver. Mais alors on lui avait dit que Danny était probablement avec elle.  
  
« Danny n'est pas la ? » Demanda-t-il simplement, trouvant sa question plus que stupide, le jeune homme n'étant visible nulle part.  
  
« Non... Il est au terrain de quidditch, il avait envie de se changer les idées... »  
  
Remus s'approcha, regardant le chaudron.  
  
« Quand sera-t-elle finie ? »  
  
« D'ici deux jours. Après-demain soir, on y retourne » Soupira-t-elle légèrement.  
  
« Ca ne te fais pas plaisir ? » Ricana-t-il.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer mais il ne la regardait plus, son regard ambre perdu dans le vide.  
  
« Remus... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi t'es la ? »  
  
« J'avais envie de te parler... Je sais que tu as peur de moi et je ne crois pas en ignorer la raison mais j'aimerais bien être fixé. De plus, il y a beaucoup de points que j'aimerais éclaircir avec toi sur toi et Danny... »  
  
Nesline sentit son estomac se serrer en entendant ces mots. C'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin : Remus et ses nombreux soupçons.  
  
« Vas-y » Dit-elle alors simplement, se préparant à l'inévitable.  
  
« Premièrement, tu es vraiment en partie licorne ? »  
  
Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle acquiesça. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement, comme s'il le savait mais qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse.  
  
« Comment ? »  
  
« Ma mère était une licorne, mon père était humain. »  
  
Il la regardait, septique.  
  
« C'était une des plus vieilles Unisi de ce monde, son corps avait, entre autre, la faculté de prendre une forme humaine. Quand elle a rencontré mon père, ils sont tombés amoureux et ils ont fait un enfant. Je suis humaine mais j'ai hérité de la même capacité que ma mère : me transformer en licorne ailée. L'inconvénient de cette capacité c'est qu'elle épuise trop rapidement ma magie. Je ne suis pas une animagus. »  
  
Il acquiesça de nouveau.  
  
« Et tu as peur de moi parce que je suis un loup-garou... »  
  
« Excuse-moi... C'est plus fort que moi... » Fit-elle en baissant légèrement les yeux.  
  
« T'as pas à t'excuser, personne n'y peut rien si un loup-garou m'a mordu quand j'étais gosse » Déclara-t-il amèrement.  
  
Elle le regarda, haussant un sourcil.  
  
« Alors pourquoi, quand tu dis ça, toi-même tu n'y crois pas ? Remus, je n'en sais pas grand chose mais tu ne t'es sûrement pas jeté devant ce loup- garou dans le but de te faire mordre ! De plus, tu n'as pas choisi la voie que certains ont prise : accepter leur nature destructrice et, chaque nuit de pleine lune, tuer une personne innocente. Non ! Toi, tu t'enfermes dans une vieille cabane, tu souffres en silence, tu lacères des meubles plutôt que de la chair, tu protèges les autres au dépit de toi-même, et c'est pour cela que tu as des amis comme James, Sirius et Peter, des amis qui sont près à tout pour t'aider ! Qui sont devenus des animagi pour te permettre de sortir, ces nuits-la ! »  
  
Désormais, les yeux étonnés de Remus étaient posés sur elle qui restait impassible, sûre d'elle lorsqu'elle parlait.  
  
« Comment tu sais ça ? »  
  
Elle cligna des yeux, ne saisissant pas la question.  
  
« Que je sais quoi ? »  
  
« Ce que je fais les nuits de pleine lune et le fait que trois des maraudeurs soient des animagi ! » L'étonnement avait disparu chez Remus et s'était transmis à Evelyn.  
  
« Euh... »  
  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais : Vous ne venez pas d'Amérique vous deux ! »  
  
« Remus, attends ! »  
  
Le maraudeur s'était levé, bientôt suivi par Evelyn.  
  
« Ecoute... Vous... C'est pour votre bien si nous ne vous avons pas tout dévoil ! Comprends qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer ! »  
  
« Comme quoi par exemple ? » Lança-t-il.  
  
Elle soupira, hésitante. Si Harry l'apprenait...   
  
« Tu peux garder un secret ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Ca dépend... » Répondit-il.  
  
« Non, ça ne dépend pas ! » Lança-telle, énervée. « C'est très sérieux, Remus, c'est de votre futur dont on est en train de parler ! Tu comprends ? Si tu venais à révéler ce que je pourrais te dire, la vie de plusieurs personnes viendraient à être gâchées à jamais ! »  
  
Elle prit Remus par le bras et l'entraîna vers le divan le plus proche. Elle s'assit dans celui d'en face et le fixa, attendant sa réponse.  
  
« Dit-moi... Je garderais le secret »  
  
« Tu es sûr de le vouloir ? »  
  
« Oui »  
  
« Très bien... Danny et moi venons du futur, de 1997, c'est à dire dans 20 ans et nous avons vraiment été envoyés pour empêcher cette foutu prophétie. »  
  
« 20 ans ? » S'étonna Remus.  
  
« 20, oui » Répondit-elle.  
  
« Et... Tu nous connais dans 20 ans ? Evelyn et Danny sont vos vrais noms ? Vous êtes les enfants de qui ? »  
  
« Hey du calme ! C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu crois. De plus, Danny me tuerait s'il venait à découvrir notre petite conversation et je ne te dirais rien de plus pour le moment. »  
  
Elle se leva, alla chercher son sac sur le bureau, y rangea quelques parchemins et se tourna vers Remus qui la regardait faire, toujours assis dans le fauteuil.  
  
« Tu as promis de garder le secret, n'oublie pas... »  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
« Evelyn ! »  
  
Elle s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
  
« Vous avez volé notre carte pour nous cacher vos noms et prénoms... » Evelyn eut un léger sourire en coin, ce qui prouva à Remus qu'il n'avait pas tord. « C'est quoi ton prénom ? »  
  
« Nesline » Répondit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte. « Il est tard, au revoir Remus »

* * *

Et paf ! The End !  
  
A votre avis, que va faire not'ti Mumus? Hein ? Bah je vais pas vous le dire euh :p na !  
  
.:LyLy:. 


	13. Chapitre 13

**Hello les gens, heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce 13e chapitre... si vous êtes toujours là...**  
  
Rapide copier/coller des petites formalités:  
  
**Disclaimer:** Jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de voler les chers petits protégés de mon auteur préféré!!!  
  
**Avertissement:** PG  
  
**Genre:** Général, action, un brin d'humour parfois (mais si voyons) et pis.. bah de l'action..  
  
**Résumé:** Nesline apparaît, demi-licorne gardant secret son passé. Avec Harry, elle va remonter le passé au temps des maraudeurs pour empêcher une prophétie.. sans savoir les risques que cela peut et/ou va encourir !  
  
**Note :** J'ai relu cette histoire du début à la fin et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver complètement décousue et sans aucun sens. Je me demande si je vais pouvoir arranger ça... sans que Ryry et Nes ne passent pour deux idiots complètement cons... pardonnez l'expression.  
  
Let's go now !

* * *

: : Chapitre 13 : 22 – 24 h : :  
  
Le mois d'octobre se terminait lentement, la fête d'Halloween approchait et l'humeur des étudiants s'améliorait légèrement. Gryffondor et Serpentard se faisaient toujours et autant la guerre, les maraudeurs ne stoppaient pas leurs nombreuses farces en tout genre et les deux aventuriers temporels étaient fins prêts à reprendre leurs recherches. Tout se passait à peu près comme prévu, si quoi que ce soit avait pu être prévu un jour.  
  
Le professeur West donnait son cours à merveille, comme tous les jours, un silence régnant sur la salle de classe tandis qu'elle détaillait la créature dangereuse qu'elle avait amenée pour un exposé auprès de sa classe la plus perfectionnée en défense, que nous nommeront les septièmes années Gryffondor-Serpentard qui, malgré leur haine ancestrale, faisaient preuve d'un relatif respect envers leur professeur, calmant leur envie de vengeance aux simples murmures blessants.  
  
James et Sirius en faisaient partie. Sirius surtout en profitait pour renommer de tous les surnoms possibles le jeune Rogue, assis à la table d'en face avec un dénommé Crabbe. Harry, assis derrière les deux Gryffondors, ne disait rien, écoutant à moitié le cours et l'autre moitié leur petite conversation. Quand à Nesline, assise à côté de lui, n'écoutait pas le cours, se concentrant sur ce qu'elle écrivait sur un parchemin, faisant semblant de prendre des notes avant de rouler en boule le susdit parchemin et de le tapoter tout aussi discrètement de sa baguette. La boule de papier disparaissait alors pour rejoindre le banc de Lily, assise à sa gauche à côté de Remus, devant Peter qui semblait bien être le seul de la bande à prêter une oreille un tant soit peu attentive au cours.  
  
Lily réceptionnait alors le mot et le lisait, sous le regard en coin, plutôt curieux, d'un certain loup-garou. Cela fait, elle répondait et exécutait le même rituel afin de renvoyer le mot à son propriétaire.  
  
« Alors ? » Murmura Remus.  
  
« C'est ce soir » Répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés. « Mais Eve soutient que nous ne devrions pas venir... Que ce serait bien trop dangereux, ce que j'ai démentit en la défiant d'essayer de nous en empêcher pour voir ! »  
  
Remus sourit légèrement. Lily et lui ne pouvaient pas se transformer en animal pour se rendre dans la forêt interdite mais il était hors de question qu'ils restent en retrait, malgré le danger. James n'était pas d'accord, ne voulant pas que sa Lily subisse une quelconque attaque d'animal dangereux mais Sirius avait décrété que tant qu'ils seraient là, ils se protégeraient les uns des autres et que, de plus, les deux sorciers savaient utiliser leur baguette respective.  
  
C'était un véritable débat qui se déroulait sous les yeux du professeur West qui ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir le moins du monde.  
  
Nesline étouffa un grognement.  
  
« Harry » Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du garçon comateux. « Et toi, t'en pense quoi ? »  
  
« Hein ? » Fut la réponse endormie du jeune homme. « Ah... Euh... Laisse- les faire, ils ne mourront pas ce soir de toute façon... Et ils auront une bonne vue d'ensemble sur nos dos »  
  
Nesline se renfrogna.  
  
« Très bien... Mais servir de cheval de selle ne me plaît pas du tout » Fit- elle, de mauvaise humeur, blessée dans sa fierté.  
  
Elle répondit à contre-cœur à Lily qu'elle avait gagné, ils les accompagneraient, la nuit venue.

= = = = = = = = = =

  
Il était près de 22h lorsque tous les maraudeurs, Lily, Evelyn et Danny se retrouvèrent dans la classe QG. Evelyn commença pas remplir à moitié sept petits flacons tandis que Patmol s'amusait à se transformer en chien et à réclamer des caresses auprès de ses camarades qui riaient malgré eux, voyant le chien courir un peu partout. /Heureusement que cette classe est grande/ Pensa Harry, tout sourire devant ce spectacle.  
  
Lorsqu'Evelyn eut terminé, elle attrapa son sac à dos, préparé il y a peu de temps et y rangea les flacons. En vue de préserver assez de potion pour les nuits à venir, mieux valait la consommer avec parcimonie. Elle tendit sa cape d'invisibilité à Danny qui la prit sous les yeux étonnés.  
  
« Toi aussi ? » Murmura James.  
  
« Ouaip » Répondit Danny sans plus d'explication, enfilant sa cape. « On y va... Faites gaffe à Rusard ! »  
  
Il crut entendre quelque chose comme « Sans la carte du maraudeur, ça va pas être simple ! » de la part de James qui sortait sa propre cape. Peter se transforma en rat et prit les devant tandis que, par groupe de 3 par cape, ils traversaient les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard qui les séparaient de la sortie. Le parc fut bien plus aisé à traverser, et ils arrivèrent enfin à la lisière de la forêt, d'un côté assez éloigné de la cabane du garde chasse nommé Hagrid, le demi-géant.  
  
Danny rangea sa cape, bientôt imité par James, et Evelyn distribua les potions qui furent rapidement englouties.  
  
°Waaa c'est trop cool !° Entendit bientôt Evelyn.  
  
°Pratique° Renchérit Remus.  
  
°C'est quoi la recette ? Il nous faut ça en cours ! C'est trop puissant !°  
  
°Plus facile à dire qu'à faire Sirius ! Bon maintenant, les animagus se transforment et ceux qui ne peuvent pas, on vous emmène !°  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, le corps d'Evelyn commença à se modifier sous les regards ébahis des autres sauf de Danny. Son corps prit bientôt sa forme 'maternelle' : une grande licorne blanche aux ailes immenses repliées contre ses flancs. Danny fit de même bientôt suivi par les maraudeurs.  
  
°Lily ?° Appela son amie, pliant un genou pour permettre à la jeune fille de prendre place derrière son garrot.  
  
Hésitant, Lily resta à admirer son amie, la bouche entrouverte.  
  
°C'est que... J'ai jamais monté un cheval de ma vie !° Pensa-t-elle.  
  
Eve fit légèrement bouger ses ailes.  
  
°T'inquiète, tu ne tomberas pas, je te le promets !°  
  
Lily respira un grand coup avant de s'approcher de la licorne et de prendre place dans le creux, bien calée entre le garrot et les ailes. Remus, quant à lui, avait déjà pris place sur le dos de Danny qui faisait voleter sa belle crinière, lançant le départ. L'étrange compagnie, le rat, le chien, le cerf, le cheval et la licorne accompagnés des deux humains, pénétra dans la forêt interdite.  
  
Ils avançaient plutôt lentement. Nesline avait pris la tête du groupe et, au grand malheur de Lily, penchait sa belle encolure vers le sol, scrutant chaque parcelle de terre à la recherche d'une empreinte. Un peu plus loin, Patmol se servait de son flair tandis que Queudver s'était réfugier dans les bois de Cornedrue qui marchait à côté de Nesline ou, plutôt, à côté de Lily. Harry lui, restait en retrait, sondant la forêt d'un regard émeraude que personne n'avait encore remarqué, pas plus que pour Nesline.  
  
°Pas par là Sirius... Déjà fait !° Dit alors la licorne quand Patmol s'apprêtait à suivre un sentier ou l'autre.  
  
°Eve, j'ai une idée° Fit soudain Danny, s'approchant en trottinant.  
  
D'un regard, Harry la fit s'arrêter, ainsi que le reste de la compagnie. On demanda à Lily et à Remus de descendre, ce qu'ils furent heureux d'accepter, leur postérieurs mis lourdement à l'épreuve depuis un trop long moment à leur goût... Et ils ne parcouraient la forêt que depuis une heure, pas plus.  
  
Harry entraîna Nesline un peu à l'écart des autres, sous leur forme humaine.  
  
« Plus loin dans la forêt, il y a la demeure d'Aragog, elle sait probablement quelque chose! Surtout avec sa progéniture qui parcoure toute la forêt ! »  
  
« Harry, c'est de la folie ! Cette araignée va te bouffer tout cru ! »  
  
« C'est probable mais... »  
  
« Non, je ne te laisserais pas y aller seul ! Je n'ai aucune envie que tu ailles au devant de la mort pour moi ou pour ma mère... »  
  
Harry la regarda gravement.  
  
« Laisse-moi au moins faire quelque chose ! Je suis déjà au supplice de ne rien pouvoir faire pour mes parents ! Si je veux aller voir Aragog pour lui demander un seul renseignement, quel qu'il soit, sur ta mère, c'est mon choix ! »  
  
« Alors je viens avec toi ! » Trancha Nesline.  
  
« Non, il faut que tu restes avec les maraudeurs, s'ils se retrouvent nez à nez à Voldy... » Commença Harry.  
  
« Mouais... » Acquiesça Nesline. « Sur ce point, t'as pas tord... Bon, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tous ensemble on va s'approcher du repaire d'Aragog et je resterai avec les maraudeurs à la sortie. S'il y a un quelconque problème, tu nous appelles, ok ? »  
  
« Et que feriez-vous ? Contre des milliers d'araignées ? »  
  
« Bien plus que toi tu ne ferais seul ! »  
  
Harry soupira. « Ok ok, t'as gagn ! Je suppose qu'ils n'iraient pas à tuer de pauvres animaux sans défense... »  
  
Ils revinrent près des maraudeurs qui avaient tous retrouver leur forme humaine et discutaient à voix basse.  
  
« Les gars ? » Appela Danny.  
  
Tous relevèrent la tête, observant le jeune homme et attendant les instructions.  
  
« On change de direction ! Qui n'aime pas les araignées ? »  
  
Ils y eut des regards interrogateurs et une grimace de la part de Lily.

= = = = = = = = = =

Ils avaient fini par arriver devant la tanière de l'énorme araignée nommée Aragog, autrefois élevée au sein de Poudlard par Hagrid, la même qu'allait rencontrer Harry lors de sa deuxième année. Sous le regard interrogateur des maraudeurs et celui inquiet d'Evelyn, Danny s'aventura dans le tunnel qui le mènerait à Aragog, non sans une dernière recommandation de Nesline : « Sois prudent ».  
  
Même si la jeune fille paraissait plutôt insouciante de la détresse qu'éprouvait Harry à chaque fois qu'il était avec ses parents, elle s'inquiétait pour lui et il en était rassuré. Il voulait montrer qu'il appartenait autant qu'elle à cette mission, ce qu'elle semblait avoir oublier. Il se promit silencieusement de lui en parler le lendemain lorsque ses pensées furent stoppées en cours de route : Il avait atteint la fin du tunnel.  
  
Evelyn marchait en rond, le regard baissé au sol.  
  
« Calme-toi, Eve ! Il appellera s'il a besoin d'aide. » Dit gentiment Sirius.  
  
« Et s'il n'est plus en état d'appeler ? Si ces foutues araignées lui sautent dessus avant qu'on ait pu faire quoi que ce soit ? » Rétorqua-t- elle.  
  
« C'est pour ça que je te demande de te calmer et de réfléchir un peu plus sereinement ! Bon... Où est Peter ? » Fit alors Patmol en cherchant le rat des yeux.  
  
« Dans les environs... Probablement » Répondit évasivement James.  
  
« Vous avez l'air franchement inquiet pour votre ami » Ricana Lily.  
  
« Pas not' faute s'il se transforme en rat pour ensuite se carapater hors de notre vue... On est pas des saints nan plus ! » Fit Sirius, mimant d'observer attentivement une fleur.  
  
« Ca, c'est clair ! » Fit Lily.  
  
« Calmez-vous » Se moqua Evelyn.  
  
Sirius éclata de rire, entraînant les autres.

= = = = = = = = = = =

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda la voix grave de l'énorme créature qui se trouvait face à lui.  
  
« Un ami de Hagrid ! » Répondit Harry. « Je suis juste venu vous poser une question, ensuite je m'en vais. »  
  
« Pose ta question, nous verrons ensuite »  
  
/ Bien, je vais devoir courir dans ce cas... Splendide !/  
  
« Nous recherchons une licorne... Une Unisus ! Tinulvienne ! Ne sauriez- vous pas par hasard où elle pourrait se trouver ? » Demanda calmement Harry.  
  
Il y eut un long moment de silence parmis les arachnides, Aragog le jugeant de ses huit yeux noirs.  
  
« Tinulvienne se cache dans l'un des trois endroits les plus sûrs de cette forêt, je n'en sais pas plus. Elle est passée nous voir, il y a quelques temps, mais elle ne nous a pas dit pourquoi elle se cachait ni où... »  
  
Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir vivant si elle répondait si facilement à ses questions.  
  
°Ca commence à chauffer°  
  
Nesline ne tarda pas à lui répondre.  
  
°Bouge pas ! Je viens !°  
  
°Je pense pas pouvoir aller bien loin !°  
  
« Merci bien Aragog... »  
  
« De rien, humain » Répondit-elle, tandis que sa progéniture, moins nombreuse cependant qu'en 1997, l'entourait.

* * *

Moi... Je déteste les araignées... Alors, scuser moi de pas être gentille avec l'horrible Aragog... Même si Arachnée, du Seigneur des Anneaux, me dégoûte bien plus !  
  
Je vous prie d'accepter, chers lecteurs, mes salutations distinguées ! Et au passage, j'aimerais une tite review )  
  
Thx d'avance  
  
.:LyLy:. 


	14. Chapitre 14

**Il est 23h, j'ai pris l'ordi dans ma chambre pour terminer ce chapitre, et mon père va me lyncher s'il m'y trouve... m'enfin bon, ce sera pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière ! Bonne lecture !**

Et notez que ce n'est pas 2 mais bien 3 chapitres qui sont arrivés en même temps = exploit !!!

* * *

: : Chapitre 14 : Pré-au-Lard : :  
  
Des centaines d'araignées commencèrent à entourer Harry qui sortit sa baguette et érigea une barrière qui ne tiendrait que jusque l'arrivée de son amie.

= = = = = = = = =

De son côté, Nesline tentait tant bien que mal d'atteindre le repaire. Le tunnel n'avait pas été assez grand pour lui permettre de passer sous sa forme de Licorne, elle avait donc choisit la voie des airs.  
  
Se fut dans une arrivée spectaculaire qu'elle atterrit parmis les araignées, les faisant reculer assez pour que Harry ait l'espace nécessaire pour atteindre son dos. Cela fait, ils repartirent comme ils étaient venus, sous le regard étonné mais légèrement rassuré d'Aragog. Elle n'aurait pas dévoilé de secret à un humain indigne de confiance... surtout s'il s'était fait aider par une licorne ailée.  
  
Elle s'en retourna dans sa tanière, laissant sa progéniture rager contre la fuite de leur prétendu repas.

= = = = = = = = = =

Nesline ramena Harry près des maraudeurs et ils se hâtèrent de s'éloigner de cette partie de la fôret.  
  
°Ouffff !!° Fit enfin Danny, s'arrêtant de courir. °Bon... Voilà ce que je sais : Tinulvienne se cache dans l'un des trois coins les plus sûrs de la forêt ! Reste à savoir quels sont ces endroits et de les fouiller !°  
  
Tous se regardèrent. Le jeune cerf pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il réfléchissait.  
  
°Il y a des coins 'sûrs' dans cette forêt ???° Finit-il par demander.  
  
°Elle semble être plus grande que ce que nous pensions, n'est-ce pas Cornedrue ?° Jappa Patmol.  
  
°Il y en a plus que trois... mais les plus sûres cachettes sont des endroits protégés par... les elfes et les dryades° Avoua Evelyn. °Ca ne va pas être de la tarte de les convaincre que nous sommes de leurs côtés mais cela me rassure de savoir que Tom ne pourra pas l'approcher ! Même avec sa puissance, seul, il ne s'y risquerait pas.°  
  
°Ce qui veut dire que nous rentrons. La nuit a été longue et ils nous faut à tous quelques heures au moins de repos avant demain. C'est samedi mais les profs organisent une fête pour Halloween° Dit Danny.  
  
°Ouaip ! Faut qu'on prépare nos plus belles blagues ! N'est-ce pas les gars ?° Lança James.  
  
Les maraudeurs approuvèrent, Lily soupira.

= = = = = = = = = =

Ils se retrouvèrent tous, le lendemain matin, frais et dispos dans la grande salle pour un week-end qui s'annonçait plutôt bien. Mais le petit déjeuner n'apparaissait pas, ce qui voulait irrémédiablement dire que le directeur allait faire un discours.  
  
Et quel discours...  
  
« Chers élèves, à partir de lundi matin et ce jusque la fin de cette année scolaire, si ce n'est plus longtemps, un nouveau cours s'ajoutera à votre horaire habituel, et un nouveau professeur passera les portes de Poudlard ce soir même. Je vous la présenterai à la soirée d'Halloween organisée par vos préfets. Maintenant, mangez votre faim et ramenez pleins de farces et attrapes de Pré-au-lard ! » Termina Dumbledore en adressant un clin d'œil aux maraudeurs.  
  
Les concernés s'en aperçurent et gratifièrent Dumbledore d'un de leurs plus grands sourire. Danny Walker pouffa à cette vision grotesque et toute la bande finit par éclater de rire.  
  
Mais bientôt les questions fusèrent, nombreuses...  
  
Qui était cette mystérieuse personne ?  
  
Quel genre de cours serait-ce ?  
  
Etait-il admis dans le cadre du ministère ?  
  
Si non, Dumbledore allait-il avoir des ennuis ?  
  
Comment serait le prof ?  
  
Et bien d'autres encore...  
  
Espérant peut-être recevoir une quelconque information de plus, Remus posa son regard sur Evelyn qui compris sa question muette. Vérifiant que Danny était en grande discussion avec Lily et Sirius sur les probabilités que ce cours ne soit pas un cours de « comment-faire-les-meilleures-farces-sans- vous-faire-avoir-et-surtout-sans-risquer-de-représailles-ou-de-retenues », elle hocha négativement la tête avant de se tourner vers James et Peter, ce premier répétant pour l'énième fois à son ami de lui laisser au moins une tranche de bacon avant d'engloutir tout le plat.  
  
« On fait quoi au fait aujourd'hui exactement ? » Demanda Danny, en train de jouer avec ses œufs.  
  
« Vous voulez venir à Pré-au-Lard avec nous ? » Demanda Lily. « C'est un village formidable ! Je suis sûre que vous l'adorerez ! »  
  
« Euh... » Hésita-t-il. « D'accord »  
  
« Super ! » Fit James. « Alors, allons nous préparer ! »

= = = = = = = = = =

Même si Harry avait déjà visité maintes fois ce village, il n'avait aucune raison pour refuser l'offre de Lily. Nesline n'avait pas objecté non plus et c'est sept compagnons souriant qui descendirent le petit chemin qui reliait Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Tandis que Sirius leur décrivait le village et ses environs, Danny et Evelyn écoutaient d'une oreille peu attentive, faisant semblant de s'émerveillé à un tel nom ou à un autre, comme s'ils venaient vraiment d'Amérique en somme.  
  
Ils sortaient de chez Zonko, ravitaillés en farces et attrapes en tout genre, quand Remus proposa d'aller aux Trois Ballais boire une bière au Beurre, spécialité de la région. Les 'Américains' acceptèrent et ils entrèrent aux Trois Ballais.  
  
Harry remarqua que le bar n'avait que très peu changer en 20 ans, cela n'incluant pas le fait que Madame Rosmerta paraissait beaucoup plus jeune, évidemment. Ils s'installèrent à la table habituelle des maraudeurs et Sirius alla chercher les bières.  
  
« Alors ? » Demanda Lily, tout sourire.  
  
« Pas mal » Lui répondit Evelyn avec un sourire mystérieux.  
  
« Pfff ! Pas mal ? Rien que ça ? » Rit James en entourant la taille de sa petite amie d'un bras.  
  
« Ouais rien que ça ! » Renchérit Danny.  
  
Sirius déposa les bouteilles bien remplies en face d'eux et se joignit à la conversation.  
  
Tout se passait bien... Mais il fallut bien sûr que ce soit trop beau pour durer...  
  
Tout se passa en un instant. Danny lâcha soudain sa bière au beurre en poussant un léger cri et la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit à la volée sur un homme qui hurla quelque chose comme « LES MANGEMORTS ATTAQUENT !!! ». La panique totale empli le bar, tous les clients sortirent en vitesse, soit pour prendre la fuite, soit pour aller combattre les mangemorts.  
  
« On rentre à Poudlard ! » S'écria soudain l'un des maraudeurs.  
  
Tous sortirent également. Danny gardait une main plaquée sur sa cicatrice en feu mais, à peine sortit, il les retint.  
  
« Attendez... Pas par-l ! »  
  
En effet, Remus et Sirius se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie de Pré-au-Lard mais c'était justement là que s'étaient regroupés les mangemorts. Danny les entraîna tous dans la direction opposée, en surprenant plus d'un.  
  
« ATTENTION !!! »  
  
Un jet de lumière rouge atteint Lily dans le dos. La jeune fille s'étala de tout son long sur le sol boueux, stupéfixée. James s'arrêta en voyant cela, une expression de fureur sur le visage, mais Evelyn eut tôt fait de prononcer le contre-sort, de faire relever Lily et de les attraper tous les deux par le bras, les faisant fuir face aux 5 mangemorts qui leur courraient désormais après.  
  
Danny les entraînaient vers la cabane hurlante.  
  
« Hey Dan' » Appela Sirius. « Comment tu connais cet endroit ??? »  
  
Il ne répondit pas, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière vers leurs poursuivants... avant de s'arrêter net.  
  
Les 5 mangemorts se rapprochaient dangereusement d'Evelyn, James et Lily. Remus et Peter courraient pour les rattraper sans se rendre compte que leurs amis étaient en danger.  
  
« CONTINUEZ » Leur cria Danny tandis qu'il redescendait la colline pour rejoindre ceux en difficulté. « CONTINUEZ, ON VOUS REJOINT !!! »  
  
Baguette à la main, il se dirigea droit vers les mangemorts qui tenaient maintenant en joue les deux filles et le maraudeur.  
  
« Hé bien ! On à fait d'une pierre 3 coups ! » Ricana l'un d'eux.  
  
« Ouais... Le maître va être content ! Potter, Evans et Tyler ! »  
  
Nesline pointait sa baguette sur celui qu'elle pensait bien être Lucius Malfoy... futur, serrant les dents face à leurs ricanements plus qu'agaçants et ne prêtant guère attention aux regards interrogateurs de Lily et James.  
  
« Pas malin de venir ici, Tyler ! » Continua Malfoy. « On a fini par vous retrouver, toi et ton petit copain le survivant ! Vous n'aurez pas le temps d'empêcher le pacte car, maintenant que nous vous tenons, il sera fait à cette époque ! »  
  
« Compte pas là-dessus, Malfoy ! Toi et ta petite bande de dégénérés qui êtes à la botte de cet enfoiré allez tous payez vos crimes... dans ce temps ou dans l'autre ! » Cracha-t-elle.  
  
« Expelliarmus !!! » Cria-t-on soudain.  
  
C'était Harry.  
  
« JAMES !!! LILY !!! COURREZ !!! »  
  
Nesline enchaîna avec un stupéfix, droit sur Malfoy, avant d'arracher leur baguette aux autres qui n'eurent même pas le temps de bouger. Ils furent stupéfixés par Harry.  
  
« Bon maintenant c'est l'heure de partir ! »  
  
Ils rejoignirent les autres à la cabane hurlante.  
  
Ils furent accueillis par cinq autres baguettes...

* * *

MOUHAHAHA FINI !!!  
  
La suite au prochain épisode !  
  
Ciao !  
  
.:LyLy, pas sadique pour un rien:. 


End file.
